The Burning Tree
by jahlovei
Summary: This story follows a journey between friends that were brought together by chance and remain together by Earth shattering fate, centering around the strongest love connection between the most stubborn and the one with the most childlike innocence. San & B
1. Chapter 1: Oh

**A few notes: ****My Brittana fanfic is not based on any episodes from the show, BUT, I do use Glees' characters as well as my own original characters and often pull lines or interactions from the show that seem to fit the situations in my story. **

**And a Warning: The first couple of posts and updates are just going to be background stuff so everyone can get a feel for the story line and Glee characters in which I might choose to tweak in comparison to their on-air personalities as well as introduce a few original characters. I'm going to introduce how everyone meets and how their friendships relate to one another. I'll ease into the rest of the good stuff depending on how many people like it and want me to keep going! And if you're good you might even see some Quintana or Fabarry pop up. Brittana will eventually show up, but it'll take a while to set the mood, so please be patient and enjoy the journey!**

* * *

Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones. They were the unstoppable force that was Girl Power at William McKinley High School. The whole school knew them. Some loved them, some hated them, but all never really understood them together. The only people who could really penetrate the inner workings of their click were the four guys at McKinley worth talking too. Quinn's ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson, who after the year of their break up, had decided Quinn was a actually better friend than girlfriend had started tagging along with the girls again. Sam Evans and Finn were tight although they had beef while vying for McKinley's starting quarterback position, so he had started coming around often as well. Noah Puckerman who had been in and out of the girls' drama for years, was Finn's childhood best friend who was also on the football team. And newest addition, lone junior, Blaine Anderson sang with Mercedes at church. Blaine was her best guy friend before she had met the other two legs to their lady tripod. He had fit quite nicely into the male half of their group when he came back to McKinley after coming home from a semester over seas with his recently reconciled parents. Although Noah, who had renamed himself Puck before starting high school, had run into some academic problems and was no longer at McKinley, he remained a stand in at kick backs and get togethers often enough for the click to consider him "in," everyone ignoring that he had stirred up girl drama all too often.

Quinn, the sweet and seemingly innocent All-American-girl-next-door and Santana, straight up bitch, cheered together in high school while Mercedes was a gospel singer at their local church. How the hell the three got stuck together was beyond anyone at McKinley, even the boys they accepted as their own. They thought about how Finn, Sam and Blaine had told the girls one night how they, between the three of them, had put the pieces together of their inevitable friendship. The girls contemplated their theory and then they thought of how they as a group had made sense of their friendship.

Santana Lopez has always been the bitch of the click. Her best friends would definitely vouch for that. She's always snarky and has a bite to her words constantly. She's slept with more than a couple of handfuls of boys around William McKinley High School despite her awful attitude, probably due to her being the hottest girl in school. She knew just how to lure them in, and bite their heads off one by one, checking them off of her To Do List as she went. Deep down Quinn and Mercedes thought she was searching for some sort of fulfillment that never came, no matter how many guys she could get to drop to their knees in front of her, or how many girls she could get to follow her around the halls of school, asking to eat lunch at "THE" table with her. She didn't quite understand how Quinn and Mercedes had managed to stick around with her the last two years of high school with her insane tirade for Queen Bee at WMHS. Well, maybe she did. Quinn is just as competitive as she. And despite Santana's efforts, Quinn ended up winning, everything. Quinn challenged Santana for everything, causing ear shattering arguments often, by the end of which only strengthened each of them individually and also together as friends. Senior year Quinn took the title of Homecoming Queen, Class President, Prom Queen and Valedictorian. She had won everything. Everything but Puck, which seemed to be almost the most important of them all to both girls. Mercedes fit in as the Diva and voice of reason who balanced them out. She just laughed off her two best friends love-hate relationship when it came to boys because she did her own thing, point blank. She was always the perfect amount into and not into the other twos' drama with each other. Mercedes had been the one who held this trio together for so long, no doubt. Even so, drama ensued when Santana was the one who came out victorious when Puck had broken it off with Quinn for good and started dating, well sleeping, with Santana. All hell broke loose between the two but it lasted only two or three weeks before they couldn't take it any more. Both girls, never really admitting to each other, but each in complete confidence to Mercedes, they missed each other. Both had missed each other more than either had ever cared about Puck. So Mercedes set them up on a lunch date with each other where they all but kissed and made up. With some no nonsense lecturing on the Diva's part all was well once again. Two years later, coming up on graduation there was still a twinge of animosity between the two over Puck.

* * *

The click buzzed with excitement as graduation neared. The boys mostly for the parties and the chicks. The girls, mostly for the memories they'd have the best time of their lives creating and have forever to cherish. Two months from being WMHS alumni, as the boys were having a small kick back at Puck's, the girls were settling into Santana's living room, planning to enjoy one of the last few weekends alone as a group before all the pre and post graduation madness would drop like a bomb on Lima, Ohio. Mercedes lounged on the couch scrolling through her phone while Quinn and Santana were sitting on either side of the coffee table placed directly in front of her feet. Quinn, being Quinn, sat with her legs tucked in a criss cross in front of her, pen and paper set down, ready to scribble notes for decorations, a guest list and their plan of attack. Her perspiring drink acting as a paper weight soaked the corner of the blank sheet. Santana, being Santana, had suddenly sprawled out on her stomach, dramatically huffing as she reached for her iPod to look for some pump up music as they mumbled nonsense to each other. They sat around waiting for inspiration, sipping their rum and cokes, none of them knowing where to start planning. Santana selected a random playlist and pressed play. She lazily pulled herself up off the ground to turn up the music on her families' sound system. She wiggled her hips and she took a big gulp of her drink.

"Mmmhmm." She smacked her lips before starting in on the two others. "Although I love you ladies like I love gettin' my grooves on to this song, this pow-wow is not hittin' my high notes, you feel? Get off of your phone and start blabbin', jabber jaws." That was directed straight for Mercedes who knew Quinn had purposefully left her phone in the car due to boy drama, as usual.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and snapped back,"Well excuse me for trying to sort out which boys, _other than Finn, Sam and Blaine _you've already banged so I don't re-invite them to the massive orgy I know we'd be having if you were in charge of the party."

"Ooohhh, touche." Santana pointed at Mercedes, letting out a laugh before downing the rest of her drink.

"Ladies, ladies, I know you're both after 'Handsome Hudson' but he'll never be caught dead within a ten mile radius of me during a party after the last fiasco."

The trio burst into laughs after Quinn's reference to her and Finn's devastatingly ugly break up last year. Quinn still remembered how Finn had been hurt for a few months longer than she had been over her confession that she had slept with his best friend after a football game one Friday Night. Finn had previously chewed Quinn out for mentioning that he wouldn't be starting quarterback after California beach blonde, Sam Evans had transferred and took over the spot. She hadn't meant to upset him, and was merely trying to offer some support that he'd win the spot back if he was just patient enough, but Finn had lost it anyway. She ignored him the entire game and ran off with Santana and the rest of the Cherrios to a victory party as soon as the game was over. Finn having to work at Burt Hummel's car garage early the next morning was absent from the get together. He had texted and called her a few times, explaining he was sorry, but he had just been so hurt by Quinn's insensitive words. _Ugh he's such a female_. That was all the queue Quinn needed to lean into football hottie Noah Puckerman. Puck was man enough to handle Quinn, she scoffed at her phone as she turned it off. And boy was she right.

Santana had snapped Quinn's attention back to reality, "Naw you know Cedes is all about Trouty Mouth Sammy."

"Oh God, shut up Slope! Don't even get her started or she'll be drooling all night." Quinn was the only one who ever called Santana _Slope. _ It had happened accidentally when they were kids in elementary school. It had been Quinn's turn to call role and she called out _S. Lopez _instead of Santana's full name. A few of their classmates giggled but S. Lopez sounded bad ass to the girls. It eventually shortened into Slopez, which the mini bitch had shot down quickly, and had eventually evolved into _Slope. _To both girls it just seemed to fit, so it stuck, just like their friendship.

Mercedes, who had been sipping her drink deep into tipsy territory, almost coughed her mouthful at the two others as she was hit by the wall of denial.

"I do NOT like Sam you guys! He's like our little brother." The sparkle in her eyes and her over dramatic shocked face gave her away all to easily.

"Ew, gross!" The Cherrios laughed sarcastically in unison. "That's totally incestuous Cedes." Santana followed up with before another round of giggles hit the three tipsy girls.

They sat around pouring drink after drink until they were rolling around in pure hysterics, reminiscing on the last two and a half, almost three years they had all spent together. Santana and Quinn telling stories of their childhood, which Mercedes could appreciate because it showed how much had and hadn't changed since the twosome had become a threesome. The three laughed and joked over and over about how if Quinn and Santana hadn't grown up across the street from each other and they hadn't had met Mercedes that night at _The Burning Tree, _they would never have been caught dead with each other. They had met coincidentally one night right before sophomore year had ended, at the local head shop and cafe by day, open mic and bar of sorts by night. They always said fate laid a hand in their meeting because the three of them together had run the school their Junior and Senior years.

* * *

Mercedes was on stage when the girls rounded the corner to look for a table, commenting on that girls voice and making a small wager about her, when they spotted her.

"Told you she was a sista Q. No white girl can blow like that, you heard. That's why I'm a better voice than you'll ever be," the ethnically mixed girl spat at her best friend.

"Oh shut the hell up Slope, you know I can out dance and sing your cocky ass any day!" Quinn jabbed back. "Just because you're like eight kinds of brown doesn't make you and more of a performer than me."

"Oh helllllls no! I am NOT eight kinds of anything. I'm hisssssspanic, black AND white Miss pale princess. So that definitely makes me two shades sexier than you, voice included."

Quinn winced at the remark, knowing it was somewhat true, although she was an outstanding beauty and talent herself. "Whatever, let's just sit by the bar and try to get the bartender to slip us some _much _needed alcohol."

They sat cozied up in the back corner of the room, next to the bar in the shadows slipping their one tiny flask of rum out to slit between their two cokes the server had brought them to sip on through the rest of Mercedes' set.

Tj was name printed over her heart, on the left side of her black, long sleeve, button up shirt. She was the bartender on duty that night, serving up soda's, waters and virgin frozen margaritas. She spotted the two trying to liven their night and spooked them when she said, "I hope ya'll know it's dry in here tonight." There goes that plan Santana thought.

Both young girls jumped and Quinn showed the panic on her face immediately while Santana's exterior poker face didn't match her internal frantic search for a way out of the situation, which she was sure was to get them chewed out, then thrown out.

* * *

The owner of _The Burning Tree, _Teresa-Jane, better known as Tj or sometimes Teej, was a younger hipster woman in her mid-twenties who had acquired the place when her lesbian Aunt had run off to South America with her Argentinian girlfriend. They both just took off when her work visa had expired about five months ago. She had been her Aunt's assistant manager for years now, but when her Aunt had met Alejandra a little over a year and a half ago, she had pretty much taken over the business. It had originally been a glass blowing studio for all the hipster artists from the local community college to come and sell their art, but the cafe was what really kept the place on its feet. Tj had seen the art gallery and shop/cafe formally known _Oak Tree Cafe _slowly creep towards failure when she shut down the place for renovations, and reopened as _The Burning Tree; _head shop and cafe by day and adding a small stage for an open mic and bar spot by night. The stage was perfect for the night scene in Lima, where neighborhood bars were for the old drunks and sleaze balls. The underagers now had a place to hang out other than parking lots or Hell No Heights, the local make out spot everyone denied going to. _The Burning Tree _was open for poetry readings, comedy shows and karaoke nights after knocking out half of the employee break room to make room for a bar flanking the opposite wall of the stage. The place was dry Thursday nights so the local high schoolers could bring in some much needed business. After a few months though, Tj started slipping her favorites a Vodka cranberry or a shot of Tequila every once in a while, as long as they had one designated driver and swore to every kid sneaking drinks she'd cut them off at a three drink max over the course of the night or call the cops herself.

Mercedes' older brother Michael had graduated high school with Tj and they both still hung around the same crowd now and again. Tj had mentioned to Michael at a get together one night, that she was re-opening her cafe with a night scene if Mercedes wanted to book a gig with her every other Thursday night. It wouldn't necessarily pay right away until they could see how much business it brought in, but if it did well she could have a permanent spot with a shot at a steady paycheck and whatever tips she earned on stage would definitely be hers to keep. Mercedes had gladly accepted when Michael had brought home the good news, seeing it as yet another step towards her dream of becoming the next Whitney or Mariah.

* * *

"Tj," Santana hummed, her eye's sweeping across the young woman's chest. "Is that short for something equally sexy?" Quinn's jaw dropped and Santana quickly pressed her toes into Quinn's under the table as a sign to keep it together.

Quinn turned her head towards the door and snapped her jaw closed as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. _But what in the hell does she think she's doing? _Quinn really couldn't believe Santana was going to try to flirt her way out of this.

"T is for totally-busted. J is for jail-time." Tj leaned in closer to the warming cheeks of the flustered teen. "But I'd be willing to bet it'd change into T for this-time-you're-catching-a-break, J for just-this-once. Sit tight." She commanded as she set down two napkins and disappeared behind the bar.

"WHAT the _FUCK_ Santana!" Quinn hissed as low as her voice could go without slipping beneath the powerful number the girl on stage was belting out. "You can't just throw your vay jaj at anyone who walks you know. She's probably not even a dyke."

Santana scoffed, "Number one, dyke is officially _out _of your vocabulary. And number two, she _totally_ looked at my boobs. She wants me Fabray, so let me just get us outta here before we spend the night cuddling up to each other in the corner of the same jail cell Puck frequents."

"Whatever Slope, but I'm not getting involved. It's a long shot. She's probably got guys hitting on her left and right. No way she'd be into a _girl._"

"Oh please, I'm not just some _girl. _I'm Santana 'sex appeal' Lopez. I can get _anyone _I want. Even if I'm not willing to lick her cooch back."

"Oh my God, you're outta control." Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically. But deep down inside she had let a thought about Santana letting the pretty young woman kneel in front of her slip to the surface. "You wouldn't actually let her do it...right?" The quiver in Quinn's voice almost betraying her thoughts.

Santana, caught off guard, paused before responding, somewhat out of character. "I, I-I-I don't..."

Two shot glasses splashing clear liquid hit the napkins on the table. "You two hot shot's take that. Here's some salt and a couple of lime slices. You're going to show me you know how to take those, thus _proving," _Tj leaned in making eye contact with Santana then Quinn as she stretched the word, "that you are both of age to be drinking in my bar."

Santana, coming from a Hispanic family, had been around tequila since she could remember. Her cousin Marco had showed her how to take a shot with lime and salt years ago. Granted back then she had never had a sip of alcohol and the shot had gone horribly wrong. She learned to perfect it earlier in the year when she turned sixteen.

She lifted Quinn's hand off the table, licking the bulky space of her hand behind the point where her thumb and her index finger met. Quinn shocked, almost yanked her hand away until she realized Santana was playing Tj's game, trying her best to trump Tj's move. Santana shook some salt onto Quinn's hand, licked it off, dropped her head back with the shot of clear liquid vanishing and bit into the lime.

Tj raised her eyebrows as Santana's eyes finally unlocked from the bartenders and glanced at Quinn. Quinn froze. She'd never taken a shot of anything, let alone tequila. She'd lied to Santana and Mercedes about doing so with Puck to try to make Santana jealous when the two had broken it off and his attention started drifting towards the sexy Latina.

"Your turn blondie."

As if Santana had read Quinn's mind she picked up Quinn's hand again and licked the same spot, shaking some salt to cover the wet spot. She nodded at Quinn. Quinn took a deep breath and licked her hand, the salt causing an awful reaction on her face. She quickly knocked back her glass and the burning caused her eyes to water. She gagged as Santana rushed the remaining lime slice into her sight. Quinn bit hard on the lime squeezing her eyes shut.

"Mmmhmm." Tj tossed a wet waiters towel on the table, picked up the salt shaker and shot glasses and started towards the bar. "Stay put and meet me at the stage around closing time. We have things to discuss." She called over her shoulder. And with that the pretty young bartender was gone.

Santana grimaced at the sight of Quinn's face, contorting her own face to try to keep in a laugh that was too strong to hold back. Quinn shot Santana a look as she snorted and started giggling, clapping her hands together in amusement.

"You know she's going to call your Dad and my Mom down here to pick us up and treat us like the high school idiots we are!" Quinn snapped at her best friend who had slowed her laugh and was looking at her through the most adorable puppy dog eyes, just pleading for forgiveness.

"Oh come on Q, I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, and hey, you choked down your first shot of tequila a lot better than I did."

"That wasn't my first!" Quinn started to retort, but decided the gig was up. "Ok fine," she chuckled, "but how'd you know?"

"Puck drinks whiskey, Q. Come on, I've got this in the bag, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Alright, but seriously, I'm not whispering sweet nothings to anyone tonight, you hear me? You're a solo act on this one...if she even like girls."

The two girls sat sipping the rest of the non spiked cokes over the next two hours as Mercedes sang an array of top 40's. Quinn had even lightened up enough to start singing along with Santana to a few of them. Santana had even dragged Quinn onto stage during a short Karaoke intermission. They sang Lady Gaga's "You and I" as the crowd hooted and hollered at them. They had passed the girl who had been on stage all night on the way off the stage. She smiled and said something in passing.

"She said 'nice pipes ladies,'" Santana had repeated for Quinn who was taking her shot of tequila and two rum and cokes to the head. Quinn just smiled back at the stage, as if the girl could see them through the bright stage lights. Santana had started to feel it too, sitting down with an "oof" back at their table. Quinn almost missing her chair in the dark leaned into Santana for support. Their faces were inches from each other, the smell of liquor lingering mildly between them, their woozy eyes and the dim lights causing a stir of emotion between the two.

"Girls, last set then I want you to use these towels to start wiping down the tables." Tj had dropped another wet towel next to the first onto the table.

Quinn and Santana both snapped their heads away from each other and Quinn finished sitting down in her chair. Santana straightened her body away from Quinn and looked up at Tj, who had already turned her back to them. The girls sat in silence for the next twenty minutes until Mercedes had announced last song.

"Well Fabray, let's just get these tables wiped, throw on your best, 'I'm sorry' face and then I'll do the rest."

After the last song had come to a close and all the customers had said goodnight and filed out of the bar, the two delinquents took their towels and started wiping tables close to each other so they could still chat.

"So," Quinn started, "You never answered my question earlier."

"What question?" Santana played dumb, but sensing what was coming next.

"You know, what you're gonna do if she actually wants to take you home with her." Quinn turned her body towards the next table.

Santana determined not to show her unease like she had earlier just casually threw back, "I don't know. Let her kiss me, feel me up, get a good enough handful so that all of _our _crime is forgotten."

Quinn wanted more than that. "Ok, that I can believe, but what if she wants to...you know.. what you said you wouldn't do back."

"Q, seriously, grow a pair. It's called going down, eatin' the puss, lickin' the snatch, collecting the clam." Quinn had turned bright red, and although Santana had internally been thinking about it too, she displayed her know-it-all-attitude to cover up her nerves. The nerves that had come especially after that moment the girls had shared earlier.

"Uh, hey ladies." A friendly voice had appeared behind them, stirring them from their awkward conversation. "I really liked your duet during intermission earlier."

The three exchanged smiles until Santana, seeing her escape from the awkward conversation spoke up. "Hey, not so bad yourself. I'm Santana." Santana rarely smiled at meeting new people, but she was grateful not to have to keep talking to Quinn about her questionable choices tonight. She held out her hand for Mercedes to shake.

Mercedes took her hand and replied, "Mercedes Jones. I think I've seen you two around school. William McKinley right?"

"That's right. We both cheer for Coach Sylvester's Cherrios. I'm Quinn Fabray" Quinn had also held out her hand, coupled with a genuine smile. To most people, acknowledging that you were a Cheerio was an insult, but coming from Quinn it didn't seem cocky or rude at all.

"So looks like we're all on table duty tonight. How'd you two get stuck in here?"

"Tell her Slope." Quinn jabbed, a bit of psuedo-irritation lacing her comment.

_Slope? _Santana could see the confusion on Mercedes' face. "Santana Lopez. Q's the only one who calls me Slope for short though." _Ohhhhh. _A smile appeared on Mercedes' face. "We got caught packin' some extra goods tonight. Looks like your boss doesn't appreciate BYOB."

Mercedes' laughed. "Really? That's all? She must be extra cranky tonight. Either that or she's got the hots for one of you... Or both"

Riley, the only server in the bar that night had laughed loud enough that the girls had all turned their heads. Quinn shot a told-you-so-glare at Santana before returning to the conversation.

The three chit chatted until all the tables were wiped down and Mercedes had shown them how to place all the chairs on the tables so Riley could finish sweeping. After all but three chairs were up the girls sat down together, Riley cracking jokes to Mercedes' back and forth as she swept.

"She hates that I don't work here." She explained to the girls she had just met.

This time it was confusion on Santana and Quinn's faces. "Oh." Mercedes had chuckled. "I sing every other week and help out after close until Tj drops me off, unless my brother comes to pick me up. But I don't actually work here."

The girls nodded in understanding so Mercedes continued. "Tj has been really generous with me being so young. My 16th birthday is this summer, so I'll start getting a paycheck then, and she's holding onto all my tips in a shoe box in the office until she can legally hire me and pay me."

Riley, who had finished sweeping had pulled the last remaining chair off the nearest table and set it down, disappearing from sight. She came back from the bar with four glasses full of dark maroon colored bubbling liquid.

"Then she'll be a full time pain in the ass around here." She nudged Mercedes' playfully.

Although they hadn't officially met, the fourth girl fit into the conversation easily. They sat for another ten minutes sipping their cherry sodas Riley had made behind the bar, filling in the two new girls in about the place and how they ended up here. Riley's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Boyfriend. I'll see you girls next week." She called behind her as she started walking towards the door. It wasn't a question and it wasn't a command either. It was like she knew these three girls had started their everlasting friendship that night.

Tj walked out of the office and had told Mercedes to wash and dry their glasses when they were finished as she sat down with Quinn and Santana.

"So let's get right to the point. You two obviously aren't of age, and you two were blatantly drinking in my bar, on a dry night. I am the sole owner of this place. I tore it down and rebuilt this place, putting every penny of mine on the line to revive this bar. I love this place for more reasons than it is my only income. It was family owned and honestly this place saved my life." Quinn and Santana sat stone faced not knowing where this was going. Santana starting to feel awkward, squirmed slightly in her seat.

Tj noticed the air tighten and the atmosphere tense so she decided to finally cut them a deal. "How old are the two of you? The _truth," _She warned.

Santana, always more outspoken despite her apprehensiveness, spoke up first. "Just turned sixteen." Just enough bite in the statement to command that age doesn't claim either immaturity or maturity.

Quinn sat still. "Quinn's..." Santana glanced over at the blonde.

"Sixteen also." Quinn finished answering the question. She wanted to speak for herself, take on some of the weight from the nights trouble. She already felt she needed to compensate for blowing the shot and for sitting by while Santana tried to bail them out.

"Ok Quinn and..." Tj looked at Santana with questioning eyes.

"I'm Santana."

"Ok, Quinn and Santana. That's a start. Well you too could have cost me my bar. You're lucky I've got connections and I know exactly when all of the Alcohol Compliance checks are coming up, and my best bud from high school is on the Lima PD force as a back up plan."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other, still not knowing what to anticipate.

"Here's the deal, you two work for me now. To pay off the debt you could have cost me. I could use a few more hands around here, and a few more girls on stage throughout the week. I heard ya'll sing and I know you can both can bring in more business. Eight dollars an hour, fifteen hours a week. Tips are based hourly, plus whatever you bring in on stage is yours to keep. Same deal I cut for Mercedes. You in?"

Santana knew it would be tough during school with Cheerios practice and she looked at Quinn with questioning eyes. Quinn recognizing Santana's concerns, thinking of them herself finally said, "A permanent gig, or a summer time thing?"

Tj looked at Quinn in the eyes for a long time, deciding whether or not Quinn was challenging her or simply asking a fair question. She decided it was the latter. "Start as soon as school is out, through the summer, then you're free. Unless you both do well and would like to stay." It was the first time since their dramatic meeting that Tj's voice had softened.

Santana had not said a word since Tj had first asked their age, sealing her fate with her next choice words. "Alright, I'm in."

"Me too" Quinn looking at Santana for reassurance. She had gotten some from her best friend as she nodded in approval, but she gotten ten times more with what she heard next.

"Alllllright! We're gonna kick some ass and live up the summer together!" Mercedes beamed a huge smile at the girls. Surprisingly both girls beamed back and they all giggled as they threw high fives around at each other. The night hadn't turned out as awful as they thought it would.

"Alright, alright ladies, that's enough. You've both had something to drink tonight," looking at the pair, "so I'm taking you all home. Meet me out front and I'll lock up." This didn't really seem to bother either of them, a rather strange sense of fulfillment had come with the news. Maybe a first job, a summer full of new friendship and, well something to do all lazy summer.

* * *

Tj had walked up to her blacked out Escalade and clicked the automatic door opener. Mercedes had taken the seat up front and Quinn and Santana filed into the middle seat one after the other.

"Who's where?" Tj directed at the girls behind her as she started her SUV.

"Towards the Lima Bean on Campbell Boulevard. It's a right at the stop on 7th and Hayden." Santana answered automatically.

"And where are you Quinn?" Tj had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main drag past all the other stores and cafes' with dark windows, signaling how late the night had become.

"We live across the street from each other," Santana again.

"How convenient" Tj had mumbled. Santana and Quinn looked at each other in confusion. _Had their fake display of affection really sunk in? _Santana smirked and nudged Quinn. "Oh it is," the husk in Santana's voice surprised everyone, herself included. Quinn giggled, mostly because she knew Santana was faking it. _But was she?_

Tj shook her head, a little smile on her face as well.

"Well who's house then?" She asked as she pulled up to the stop sign on 7th and Hayden.

"Right on Hayden, all the way down to the cul-de-sac. I'm the beige house just there," Santana leaned past Tj and pointed in her view as they rolled closer to her home. "Quinn's the bluish house with the tree in the yard, just on the other side of the street."

"Well ladies here you are. Stop by _The Tree _after school tomorrow and we'll discuss the rest of the details about summer coming up. Goodnight, and no causing any more ruckus. Keep it down up there," Tj nodded her head towards the second level of Santana's house.

"Actually, we sleep in there," Santana pointed to the window peeking out from the left side of her house. "We have the whole first floor to ourselves, so we're known to stir up ruckus all night, with no complaints if you know what I mean." The husk in Santana's voice was back.

Quinn feeling a jolt on her insides grabbed Santana's hand and yanked her towards the front door. "Goodnight ladies! Mercedes see you at school tomorrow? Lunch?" Mercedes nodded, "Hell yeah! See ya girl!"

"Thanks for the ride Tj!" Quinn turning her head to call back to the dark vehicle, Santana in tow, already halfway to the door.

"Those two are somethin' aren't they?" Tj and Mercedes laughed in agreement to Tj's statement as they pulled away from the curb towards their next destination.

* * *

Quinn fumbling with Santana's keys, finally got the front door open. Pulling Santana through the door and closing it behind them.

"I can't believe you." Quinn's voice was hard for Santana to read. She couldn't decide whether her tone was panicked due to the nights turn of events, or if it was due to the husk Santana had used on multiple occasions. _Wait, why would she be frantic about that, unless she liked it? _Santana shook her head, trying to banish the hopeful thoughts from her head.

"Well it worked didn't it?" The husk was still there, low and sultry. Half by accident, half testing Quinn. Santana felt Quinn's hand slightly tighten around hers on impulse. _Oh My God. _There was a sudden pull in Santana's lower body. There was a sharp intake of air and Quinn looked her directly in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Quinn's voice, soft and gentle, almost urging Santana closer to her body.

Santana took a half step towards her, mesmerized with the brilliant green of her friends eyes despite the dim lighting from the porch light outside. She snapped herself out of it and pulled them both towards the kitchen. She reached for the top of the wine rack in the pantry and pulled down a bottle filled with light pink liquid.

"Come on, let's head to my room." Santana led them down the hall through the first door on the left. Once inside, she flipped on her desk lamp and covered the shade with a thin Bob Marley flag she'd gotten from her cousin after a visit to Hawai'i. The dimmed red, yellow and green light from the corner of her room paired with the dark color on her walls set the mood. _It's...sexy in here._ Santana thought to herself. She turned to find Quinn already sitting on her bed. Looking around as if she'd never been in here before she murmured, "It looks different like this."

"Y-you don't like it?" Santana suddenly caught in panic that maybe Quinn wasn't also feeling the pull in her lower stomach.

"Oh no, I do. I really like it," Quinn said quickly, but softly. Smiling at Santana she reached out her hand. _Maybe for the bottle of wine, maybe for Santana._

Neither girl knew what was happening and before they knew it the distance between them was gone. Santana standing less than a foot away from Quinn, who was still dangling her feet off the side of Santana's raised bed. Quinn had her hand on the bottle, right above where Santana was holding it.

"Do you have a cork screw?" Quinn asked, never taking her eyes away from the dark pair that stared back.

"Top drawer in the bed stand. For emergencies," Santana explained.

"Hmmph." Quinn thought this was odd, but _so _Santana.

Quinn's laugh was cute. The way she looked in this light was cute. Her soft hand above Santana's was cute. _What are we doing? No, what am I doing? What am I letting her do to me? _

Santana leaned past Quinn to reach for her drawer. The sent of Santana's perfume filled Quinn's nose. In a split second reaction, she pulled Santana's hip to sit next to her when she started to lean back. Santana startled, stumbled and fell onto Quinn, smashing their bodies together. "Oh..." Santana breathed airily. That was the only thing that could escape her mouth.

"Oh." Quinn repeated.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend

**Warning: This chapter is addressing solely Quinn and Santana's relationship. I'm still waiting on feedback from pretty much anyone before I introduce Brittany and the others into the story. It'll take maybe one or two chapters depending on if I even hear back from anyone about the story. I love writing _The Burning Tree _but it'd be nice to know if I should continue or just fizzle out.**

* * *

Quinn and Santana's relationship has always been, different. They had always thought of each other as the sister neither one of them had. They grew up best friends and rivals at the same time, never knowing which line they could cross when. All of those boundaries were blurred even more after they had returned home the night they had met Mercedes Jones at _The Burning Tree. _

"Oh," Quinn breathed again. Their lips inches from each other.

Santana who had wound up on top of Quinn, by Quinn's accident, stammered, "S-s-sorry Q," as she pushed herself upright and hurried for the bottle of wine that had rolled on the bed next to them.

"Uh, it's alright," Quinn reached for the bottle and brushed her fingertips along Santana's as she also tried for the cork screw.

Santana instinctively held on to the screw a little too tight for a little to long. "Oh, oh sorry. Here," she handed the utensil over to Quinn's open hand.

Quinn gracefully opened the bottle wrapper and screwed out the cork placing them both back on the bed stand with Santana's phone.

"Oh shit," Santana whispered, mentally reprimanding herself for forgetting, "I forgot to remind you to grab your phone from your car before we left the bar. I'm really sorry Q."

"Santana Lopez, what has gotten into you?" A smile streaking across the blondes face. "I've never heard you apologize to anyone as much as you have to me in the last five minutes."

Santana flushed bright red. "I, uh. Well I think... Gimme that," She snapped as she reached for the bottle and took the first swig. _What _has_ gotten into me?_

"I was just thinking about how I'll have to listen to Sammy Evans cry all day at school tomorrow that you didn't sext him to sleep tonight," she said matter-of-factly before tipping her head for a drink. _There that's better. _

She handed the bottle to Quinn. Quinn didn't even bat an eyelash before responding, "Sam doesn't even want to have sex with me," not much animosity or care in her tone as she reached for the bottle.

"_WHAAT?_ Q no way! Who at McKinley wouldn't want to have sex with you?" _Oh awkward. Did I seriously just say that?_

Quinn laughed, "Uhm I don't know about that, but thanks? I don't know. Sam and I, we just don't have that chemistry I guess. I don't get those feelings, you know. The ones that pull at your stomach and warm your body?"

_So she did know those feelings. _"Mmm, well I guess you'll just have to find someone else who can do it for you." _Was that too bold? Was it not bold enough? _Santana getting braver, the alcohol nudging her on, followed up with, "I mean if you need it..."

"Oh girl I do, trust me," Quinn said, blushing as her private thoughts escaped her mouth.

Santana stirred in her spot on the bed, deciding she'd roll onto her back behind Quinn to hide her smile, taking the bottle with her. As she flew a little to fast onto her pillows, the wine splashed out of the bottle and trickled down her hand. Santana slurped it up while Quinn giggled at how cute her best friend had become. She sat up sipping more straight from the wine bottle, looking at Quinn's smirk as she did. Santana had been too hasty and a little dribbled onto her chin.

Quinn rolled with laughter as Santana whined with her mouth full. "Aww man," she whimpered after she swallowed what was in her mouth and placed the bottle on the table next to her bed.

* * *

Santana woke up to a pounding head ache to match the pounding on her door. "Turn off your alarm Santana! And get up, you're going to miss your ride to school with Quinn!"

_Oh shit, Quinn. What the fuck happened last night? _Santana reached to her nightstand to turn off her alarm, seeing two unread texts on her phone. One was from 6:55 AM and the second just ten minutes ago, 7:37 AM. Both were from Quinn. The first read, "_Hey, my mom took me to grab my car on the way to work so you'll have to take yours to school today, sorry -Q" _

"Get her car?" Santana yawned in confusion, opening the second text.

"_Ok, get up. I know you're not ignoring me.. You're going to be late. And don't forget we have to meet Tj at The Burning Tree after school -Q"_

"Oh fuuuuuuckkkkkk" Santana said to herself in a low growl as her recollection of last night started to flood her memory.

She was quick to type her message back, "_got a sec to talk b4 school? coffee at the bean in 15?"_

"_Can't, see you at lunch -Q" _Santana's phone buzzed back almost instantly.

"Dammit Quinn! You don't have to sign every text! I know who the fuck you are!" Santana yelled at her phone in frustration.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Santana's mom snapped her head in her door. "What's all the ruckus Mija? Your prima y primo are in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Sorry ma. It's just Qui... never mind, I gotta get ready for school."

After a quick shower and a little bit of blush and mascara, Santana threw on her Cheerios uniform. Game day, not that it mattered. Sue Sylvester had ten uniforms made for each Cheerio so they could wear them at all times. Sometimes it felt like it was all Santana ever wore. _You would think the writers would wanna see a little more variety on a body like mine. _Santana had always thought of herself as a character in something ridiculous like _The Trueman Show _starring Jim Carey or some weird TV series version of _High School Musical _that everyone liked a million times better.

She almost knocked her little cousin over as she flew out of her bedroom door. "Whoa, hey!"

"Sorry Santana," the cute six year old looked up at his cousin.

" 'S alright little man. Where's Isa and Tia Gloria?" Santana asked the little boy.

"They're in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast. We had pancakes and sow-sidge Santana!" The smile on the boy's face lit up the room.

"Ohhh you're so lucky Andres! That's my _faaavorite!" _Santana knew what was coming next.

"Me too! I asked Tia if we could have sow-sidge and she said there was only your share left," the boy looked down at his hands and his face turned grim. "Sorry Santana, I think I ate all your sow-sidge."

Santana chuckled, "Well I guess you'll just have to come back soon and bring some of my favorite sausage to share!" She tickled him until he cried out in laughter.

"Mijita, you better get going! Tia La is coming to get the kids so she'll block you in and you'll never get outta here knowing the jaws on that woman!" Santana's mom called from the garage.

"Ok ma, I'm coming," Santana called back. "Come on, let's go little man," she grabbed Andres' tiny hand in hers and they walked into the kitchen together.

"Hey Isa_belita." _Santana always said her name that way, just to make Andres' twin sister feel like a princess.

"Santantan!" Isa couldn't really say Santana's name right from an early age so 'Santantan' had become Isabelita's nickname for her. Santana dropped Andres' hand and swooped in to lift Isa off her chair. The twin's giggled as Santana bent and grabbed the other from the ground and spun them both until Gloria came through the foyer to the kitchen.

"Santana Liliana Lopez! Down now!" Santana's mom pointing to the ground. "I don't need them all riled up before your Tia gets here. God knows I'll never hear the end of it then.." Her last sentence more to herself than Santana.

"Aww Tia Gloriaaaaa," the twins whined.

"Uh oh, I think we're in trouble," Santana made a pouty face at the two, who now stood firmly on the ground. She kissed each of them on the head and then reached for her mother's cheek. "Be good you two," directed at the twins. "I gotta run, I love you," this time it was directed to all three.

* * *

What happened next had become the unspoken half of the night for years to come. No one but the two had known about what happened after Quinn and Santana had disappeared from Mercedes' and Tj's view.

Quinn rolled onto her side still laughing. She leaned in and licked up the spill on Santana's face. Santana froze, locking eyes with her best friend. Quinn slowly leaned in again, this time there was nothing funny about it. She closed her eyes and kissed Santana so soft it almost felt like air, pressing against her lips.

Santana, eyes wide open, watched until Quinn's face slowly backed away. "I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, "I just, I need it too sometimes."

Santana knew she had been the one who had subliminally asked for this, but now when she was confronted face to face with it, she was in shock.

"We can stop, I-I, I can go home Slope. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." The green in Quinn's eyes turning just a shade darker.

Santana had her eyes closed, saddened by the shade of hazel she had caused in her best friends eyes. She felt the bed beneath her shift and she snapped her eyes open just in time to catch Quinn's wrist. She stood, gently holding Quinn in place, her back still to Santana. She slowly urged Quinn to turn back to face her and step towards her body. "No, Q, it's ok. I just, I didn't know if this is what you're really looking for." She reached the hand that had been cuffed around Quinn's wrist up to Quinn's face, chancing that she wouldn't turn and make another dash towards the door.

Santana leaned in and placed her lips on Quinn's. "Are you sure, you're ok with this Q?"

Quinn leaned into Santana again, locking lips. She parted her lips slowly, hoping Santana would do the same. She did, pulling them back towards the bed. Santana sat down, leaving Quinn standing, eyes still locked on each other. She guided Quinn's hips with her hands between her legs, wrapping her arms around her best friend when she had stepped close enough to reach around her. Quinn tucked a lock of hair behind Santana's ear before whispering playfully, "Are you going to invite me onto the bed with you. Or are you gonna leave me high and dry all night."

Santana let a low growling laugh escape from her lips before pulling Quinn's hips onto her side on the bed. "So you're the guy tonight huh?"

Quinn went stiff as she settled next to Santana. _This just got really real, really fast. _

Santana felt Quinn tense, assuming it had something to do with the words she just uttered. She rolled on top of Quinn and kissed her lips gently at first, as if to say 'it's ok,' then with a little more pressure and heat. Quinn, still not as fluid as she had been just five minutes ago finally let her body ease and even let a chuckle slip when Santana spoke again, "Well I mean, I can whip out all of my stops Fabray, but I still won't compare to that Hudson kid you loved so much."

Quinn reached her face up to meet Santana's lips. "You're already a better kisser than him. And he never got my lady parts goin' like you are right now." _Whoa, did I just say that out loud? To my best friend?_

_Whoa, did Quinn Fabray just tell me I'm turning her on? _"Well in that case I guess I can play hard to get." Santana rolled off of Quinn, off the bed, grabbing the bottle of wine. She tipped her head back and swallowed a mouthful. _I need some time. I need some liquid courage. I can't really be doing this...with Quinn?_

Before she noticed, Quinn was behind her, hands on Santana's hips. She felt Quinn's warm body press against her backside, her hands snaking up Santana's sides. Santana heard a zipper being undone, followed by the flow of her dress dropping around her to the floor. Santana was now the one getting nervous. _How aren't I the one attacking Quinn right now? She looks so good in that dress, that ass... I've never noticed Q had an ass on her._

Quinn's lips connected with the backside of the nook of Santana's neck. Quinn had whispered something in her ear, but all Santana could focus on was keeping her knees from buckling at the warmth of Quinn's breath on her bare skin. "Wha..?" The tremble in Santana's voice had set Quinn on fire, but she held back, just long enough to repeat her question, "You looked so good in that dress tonight, do you think I can borrow it sometime?"

Santana started feeling a little more at ease, realizing after that comment, this was her best friend in the entire world. She laughed and spun around, "Sure, let's trade right now." She snaked her hands around Quinn's back and unzipped her dress. Quinn's dress, which wasn't strapless, took a little coercing from Santana's hands to finally drop to the ground next to the crumpled material that was already there. They stood gazing into each others eyes. Quinn took the bottle from the table and filled her cheeks.

Santana gently lifted the bottle from Quinn's hands and set it back on the table. She used her strength and athleticism to lift Quinn and sit her on her own hips. Quinn giggled and wrapped her legs around Santana. She ran her fingers through Santana's hair and pushed it away from one shoulder. She leaned in and took one of Santana's earlobes between her teeth. Quinn let a growl past her lips and into Santana's ear.

Quinn felt Santana dig her nails into her back as she kissed beneath her ear and started moving lower, down Santana's neck. Santana still managing to hold Quinn strong, although being deeply affected by Quinn's movements, started sliding one of her hands up Quinn's side. Santana dragged her nails lightly back down Quinn's ribs and torso, running smoothly over her backside and holding her strong there. Quinn took that as her queue to let her hands roam free, exploring a side of her best friend she never knew. She paused at the back clasp of Santana's bra. In one swift movement the two sides burst apart, leaving it slack in the front. Santana peeked down just as Quinn reached forward to pull it away and fling it to the ground. Quinn leaned her head down, kissing Santana's bare chest.

That was the last straw, Santana couldn't wait any longer. She dumped Quinn on the bed as quickly and as gently as she could and mounted her all in one movement. She leaned into Quinn and kissed her like she needed to taste what her best friend had been hiding all these years. Santana parted Quinn's lips with her tongue and rolled hers around, finding Quinn's tongue just as eager to dance. Santana pulled away for air, just taking in enough to move on to kissing Quinn's neck. She licked and nibbled her way into the first moan of the night. Santana felt her underwear soak between her legs as Quinn moaned again. Feeling brave enough to see if Quinn was having the same reaction, Santana slipped her hand down Quinn's flat stomach to the top lace of her underwear. She paused long enough to ask permission with her eyes.

* * *

Santana whipped her silver Toyota Camry into the school lot. The WMHS Cheerios window decor on the lower left corner of her back window, let alone her driving, was a dead give away who's car it was. The white letters outlined in red in a neat line of script were only showcased on a few cars in the student parking lot. Only the Varsity cheerleaders got the decal. Quinn and Santana had rushed home to stick theirs on their cars together the day they had got them. They were the only two Sophomores who had earned them this year.

Santana got out of her car and struggled with her books and folders sprawled on the passenger seat. She set them on the roof above the drivers' side door and leaned in to grab her iced latte. She slammed her door closed and reached for her stack on the roof. She hurried toward the front doors of the school, spotting Quinn getting out of her car across the lot, coffee in hand.

"What the _fuck _Quinn..." Santana hissed to herself as she made a beeline for her best friend.

"Quinn." The sound from behind Quinn startled her. She knew exactly who it was and why the sound of her name had sounded so ferocious. Not turning to look at Santana in the eyes she said, "Oh hey."

"Oh hey? Oh _hey _Quinn_?" _Santana spat the word back at the girl who was still walking swiftly away. "Really? You bailed on coffee with me this morning, yet here you are clutching your triple grande skinny caramel macchiato."

Quinn's swift steps faltered for a split second. _She knows my coffee order? _

"Hello? Are you listening to me? What the fuck Q?" Santana reached Quinn's free arm and spun her around, twisting her off balance. Santana almost dropped her coffee and her books in her other arm as she held Quinn long enough to rebalance her body.

"I'm going to be late for homeroom," Quinn said coldly, not offering any explanation for any of last nights, or this mornings happenings. "I'll see you at lunch," Quinn turned and gracefully glided through the front doors of the high school, leaving Santana, drop jawed in her spot in front of the school.

Santana stomped her way through the halls, barking at whoever got in her way. She was pissed and made sure everyone she encountered knew it. She plugged her earphones into her ears and cranked up the volume on the _Fuck Puck _playlist on her iPhone. She managed to keep them in all homeroom, the hood of her Cherrios Letterman jacket blocking the sight of the buds in her ears. When she saw everyone stand and head towards the door, she swung her books into her arms and stomped off to her next class, making only one pit stop at her locker.

Santana checked her phone at least eighteen times during her first period Political Science class. Although the majority of the other students in her class had a hard time keeping up with the material, it came naturally to Santana. When they broke into small groups for an in-class activity, Santana snatched the worksheet and scribbled down the answers in less than five minutes. She turned towards the bag that she had pulled out of her locker after homeroom and checked her phone again. Nothing. She whipped out her earphones and plugged them into her phone.

"What?" She snapped when they all looked at her. She knew phones and iPods were contraband during class hours, but today she really didn't give a shit. Well, most days she didn't really give a shit. She was a straight 'A' student. Rarely being challenged by the classes she took. Her group members looked away, going over the answers Santana's neat hand writing had spelled out.

The bell rang and she burst through the door toward her next class. She was early and chose a spot in the back of the class, closest to the window. She sat staring out the window, the music in her ears egging on her hatred for this day. Her classmates started filing in along with a sub she recognized from her show choir class. She flipped her hood up and jacked up the volume on _Jesse J's _song 'Nobody's perfect_.' _

_If I could turn back the hands of time  
I swear I never would've crossed that line  
I should of kept it between us  
But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh_

_So I sit and I realize_  
_With these tears falling from my eyes_  
_I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever_  
_I promise that I'm gonna try_

_But I never meant to hurt you_  
_I know it's time that I learned to_  
_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved_  
_This is a lesson learned_

_I hate that I let you down_  
_And I feel so bad about it_  
_I guess karma comes back around_  
_'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah_

_Dammit. _The lyrics tugged at her guilt. Maybe she should cave and just text Quinn first.

"_Q srsly? I jus wanna talk 2 u. R spot out back b4 we sit down 4 lunch with Mercedes? Plz?" _Santana hit send during second period English.

"Ms. Lopez, phone please," Ms. Holiday, the substitute held out her open palm, collecting Santana's phone.

"Ms. H, please, it's an emergency.." Santana said in a low voice, eyes pleading.

"Unless you're making plans with a hottie for tonight, no emergency is going to keep you away from our Lit-er-ature les_-son,_" Ms. Holiday had ended the last syllable of the last word in a French accent. Santana didn't really understand why Ms. Holiday did things like that, but I guess that's why everyone liked her.

Santana reluctantly handed over her phone. "You can talk to me about it after class," the tall blonde teacher whispered before continuing her lesson.

Santana sighed and sunk deeper into her chair. _Why am I so worried about Quinn? _Santana sat in the back, zoned out, thinking of the answer to her question. It was because Quinn had disappeared, probably early that morning before Santana woke up. She been cold and short with Santana all morning, and she did blow off coffee with her earlier. _But Quinn did stuff like that all the time. Especially after..._ The realization of how real the was situation hit Santana like a eighteen wheeler truck. _ Especially after she had a fall out with a boy. Fuuuuuck Santana. Fuck, fuck!_

* * *

Santana's dark room stirred with heat and intensity although neither girl could see more than a foot in front of them. Quinn's eyes were pleading for Santana to continue. The deep gaze between them threw both girls over the edge of hesitation. Santana slipped her hand under the lace band of Quinn's underwear and slipped her fingers down, down, down. Feeling for the hot moist paradise she had been seeking, Santana and Quinn both breathing deeply, gasped when Santana finally landed. Santana knew exactly what would make Quinn shake. She had done this to herself quite a few nights over the last two months since Puck had been dancing between the two girls. She circled what she had been searching for with her middle finger. "Ooooh God, Santana!" Quinn moaned. Santana kept a nice even pace over Quinn's throbbing nub, not daring to think of the name Puck had called hers. Santana had learned what it was called when he had first touched hers. He had started to talk dirty to her as he rubbed her there and of course she'd heard that word many times before, finally putting the puzzle pieces together.

Quinn reached her hand between the two of them and felt for Santana's special spot. Santana was so wet that at first Quinn couldn't keep her hand steady on Santana's love button. Quinn slipping often, was sending jolts through Santana who moaned every time Quinn had found the right spot again. The girls worked at a frantic pace, rubbing each other intensely, their bodies smashing closer together as they both climbed toward climax.

"Quinn... Oh Quinn right there. Circles right there.." Santana's words were choppy and erratic. "You're gonna make me.." This pushed Quinn over the edge, her legs going stiff below her and her head torqued back, a roar of pleasure escaping her lungs. Quinn's hand paused as her body had forced her to buck her hips and ride out the wave of pleasure. Quinn's hips bucking her hand into Santana was all Santana needed to let go.

"UUUUHHHhhhhh... Oh my _God _Q," Santana exhaled. The girls lay there in the same position panting until Quinn kissed Santana's lips.

"I didn't know you were such a talker Ms. _Lopezzzzz,_" Quinn arched one eyebrow as she stretched Santana's name.

"Oh shut up!" Santana rolled off Quinn and onto her back. "I've never done that before. I-I mean, I've never felt like that.. Uh I just, I've never wanted to tell someone that.. it just kinda slipped out. Wait, this is coming out all wrong.."

Quinn laughed, "I get it Santana. I haven't either. I'm sure we've both had the same mediocre experiences, but _that_... that was.." Quinn sighed, suddenly exhausted by what they had just done.

"Yeah," Santana agreed closing her eyes.

And with that the girls fell asleep side by side, eventually rolling into each other for warmth.

* * *

Santana sat in her seat, fingering the drawing she had doodled on the corner of her desk, not bothering to look up or say anything to anyone. She sat impossibly still as her last classmate exited the classroom.

Ms. Holiday cleared her throat. "So Lopez, what's this emergency that's got you all 'Panicky Pillsbury' today?"

Santana half laughed as she thought of Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor with major OCD issues. "I don't really want to talk about it Ms. H. I just need my phone back."

"Ahhh, denial in a young heart, always at it's finest." Ms. Holiday knew how to get on her students' level. She was good at talking sense into whatever mess they had found themselves in. "I'm not going to force you outta the closet Santana, but I'm here if you need a pair of ears to listen," Ms. Holiday shrugged.

Santana's eyes glazed over, her body going rigid in her chair. _Out of the closet? Is it that obvious?_

"I, I'm not gay Ms. Holiday. I just, well it's just me and Qui... me and a friend," Santana caught herself, trying to preserve what trust between she and Quinn might still be there. "We kinda got... caught up in a _weird _situation last night." Santana didn't really know how to choose her words wisely in this situation.

"Mmmm, so I was right. Lady lovin' got you singin' _Constant Craving." God the things that come out of her mouth sometimes. _

"As much as I love KD Lang's song Ms. H, I'll never cut my hair that short and wear dress shirts everyday. And I don't even think I'm.." Santana didn't know how to describe her feelings about last night, "I don't know. I've never been attracted to a girl before. But something in her eyes last night, it made me feel things. And then all of a sudden I felt so safe, so comfortable. That's never happened to me before."

"Well Quinn is your best friend Santana. It's easy to feel that way with someone who you know and trust so much. And I've seen the way she looks at you. She adores you. Maybe not always in a romantic way, but it's obvious she cares for you. You'll just have to trust that your relationship won't change because you are exploring something new with each other. Just talk to her Lopez," Holly Holiday nudged Santana's shoulder and handed her, her phone back.

Santana's face was stuck on a mix of confusion and awe of what Ms. Holiday had just said. She had mapped out every important detail of the dreadful mess Santana couldn't see her way out of. "But what if she doesn't want to talk? She already blew me off, twice."

"Give her time. Quinn's a smart girl, and so are you. I'm sure she's just dealing with the same feelings you are right now. She'll come around. And you don't have to rush into anything. Take it slow. When you're both ready, it'll happen, you'll work things out."

Santana's smile returned, "Thanks Ms. Holiday!" She took her phone and stood up. Santana paused after a few steps.

Ms. Holiday held out her arms, inviting the emotional teenager in for a quick reassurance squeeze. "Good luck Lopez, knock 'er socks off!" Santana squeezed back, "Thanks again."

Santana walked out into the hallway, a new glow of confidence filling her chest. She looked down at her phone to check the time. _12:53 pm. _Lunch had started eight minutes ago. No text from Quinn. Santana nearly ran down the hall, across the gym and out the side door. No Quinn. She unlocked the screen on her phone, frantically typing her message, "_Sorry, Ms. Holiday held me back after English. R u in the cafe already?"_

Santana decided she'd head towards the cafeteria because Quinn had told Mercedes last night they'd all eat with each other. She made a quick stop at her locker to exchange her books for the notebook she'd need for her last class of the day. She clicked the lock button on the top of her phone. She screen lit up, no new notifications. _They must already be eating._

She had run into Puck as soon as she entered through the cafeteria doors. "Hey, good lookin'. My folks are outta town this weekend, coming to my place tonight?"

"Uuuugh," It was a sound that resembled something someone would make as if they had something stuck in their throat. "I'd rather bang your other girlfriend Puckerman."

Puck whistled. "Well alright Lopez! That can be arranged!" Santana just rolled her eyes. _It already has. _

Mercedes had come in through the doors behind them, obviously looking for someone. When she spotted who she was looking for and sent out a little wave, Santana's eyes made a bee line in that direction. _Quinn._

"Hey Mercedes! Wait up!" Santana pushed past Puck.

"Ok, see you later then," The sarcasm in Puck's voice hardly covered up for his hurt ego.

Santana and Mercedes walked over to the table where Quinn sat. "Hey girl," Mercedes said as she sat down.

"Hi," Quinn's voice was tender, a little more reserved than usual.

Santana melted at the sound of her best friends voice, forgetting where she was and what she was doing. "Come on move it. Oh, just take a picture already, it'll last longer," a male voice scoffed next to her.

Santana whipped her head towards the kid. "Exc_use me? _Did I _ask_ you to eat all three of those trays of food and become too big to fit around me? Why don't you take a picture for yourself, to remind you always of the time your blubbery Frankenteen self was spoken to by an _actual_ living female, other than your mom. _Move it along tubs._"

"What a bitch..." The kid in the WMHS Football letterman's jacket mumbled as he pushed past her. That wasn't even Santana's best line but she had been caught off guard by hearing Quinn's voice for the first time since this morning.

Mercedes had her jaw hanging and seeing this, Quinn couldn't help but shake her head and laugh.

Santana sat down, thankful Quinn's ice princess act was finally warming up. "Sorry." Santana said half heartedly towards Mercedes. "I'm not always a bitch."

"Yeah she is. She's an asshole, and everyone knows it." Quinn exposing a few of her true feelings in that comment.

"I may be a bitch sometimes, but I just keeps it real, mmkay. That's why people like me." Santana didn't really think people liked her, feared her most likely, but she never trusted anyone but Quinn enough to let her guard down.

"Oh please! You have people wrapped around your fingers, that's why people are _nice _to you. Not why they _like _you." Quinn jabbed, only looking a Mercedes, as if to warn her about Santana.

"Whatever," Santana dismissed Quinn's warning. "Quinn's just jealous because her boyfriend Puck can't decide between the two of us. Besides, Quinn puts up with me, so that's all that I really care about. And Puck can go screw his way through the golf team if he's going to treat Quinn like that." Santana had said the last part about Puck without really realizing the sentiment weaved into her words.

Quinn sat still, face calm, but eyes on fire. She was just as shocked as Santana had been when the words stumbled from her heart and fell from her lips.

"So I take it you two are pretty close?" Mercedes smiling politely, maybe because she felt a little out of place in the middle of a pretty intimate conversation between the two. Or maybe it was because she felt honored they trusted her enough to air their dirty laundry in front of her, after they had just met the night before.

"Santana and I grew up across the street from each other." Quinn was looking into Santana's eyes for the first time today. Quinn's eyes were soft around the edges, a lovely shade of green, brightly reflected by the white top she had tucked into her high wasted, flowing skirt. Sometimes Quinn just decided not to wear her Cheerio's uniform to school, claiming that she couldn't express herself always looking like a robot. Santana thought Quinn was crazy, not wanting to strut around school in the most powerful uniform known to McKinley. _But she does look gorgeous in that outfit. _Santana fought the urge to word vomit her thoughts onto the table in front of her.

"Our mom's were in the same lamaze class," Santana chose to say instead, almost not paying attention to the conversation at this point.

"Santana was due the month after me, but she fought her way out before me. Our families always joke that she came out first to make sure everything checked out alright before I came and joined her. That's where she got her attitude from, protecting me all the time. Either that or she just had to beat me to the starting line."

"_So _Santana of me huh?" Santana laughed. Mercedes laughed along at the story although she felt almost like she was interrupting a trip down memory lane.

Quinn snapped the feeling from the air with the tone in her voice, "I still think it's because she wanted to win." It was the perfect amount of playful and friendly and warm that made Mercedes feel the ease back into the conversation.

Santana smiled as she bit into the sandwich she picked off of Quinn's tray. Quinn didn't object. They usually shared something at lunch and ended up just eating a granola or energy bar before Cheerios practice.

The trio sat at lunch talking and getting to know each other, Mercedes also filing in the girls on what Tj would have them do after school at _The Burning Tree. _They were most likely going to go through the new hire paper work, make copies of their work permit forms and go through the employee handbook, then they would probably end with setting some sort of schedule for the summer.

"I'm excited to have some friends around the bar. Tj and Riley are cool, but they're always so busy now that Dylan put his two weeks in. I don't always have people to talk to or hang out with in between sets."

"Well, I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty eventful summer." The girls nodded in agreement to Quinn's last words before the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

The two Cheerios said goodbye to Mercedes who waved at a classmate and turned towards her next class with him.

"Meet me at my car after school? I'd really like to just hang out Q. We don't have to ta.."

"It's fine Santana, we're fine. I'm sorry for playing run-away-bride with you, ok?" Quinn grabbed Santana's hand. Santana flinched and pulled away, flustered in the middle of a swarm of high school teenagers moving about around them.

"Do _you _want to talk about something Santana?"

"No, well maybe.. I don't know. Hey, let's just drop by Mr. Shuester's and tell him we can't stay for class then go grab that coffee you owe me." Santana was getting nervous that someone was going to over hear their conversation.

The girls made a stop by the choir room before exiting the school. They walked out towards Quinn's car in silence with just the sounds of the football field being mowed and painted for tonights game in the background. When they finally reached her dark grey Audi, Santana scanned their surroundings for any sign of human existence. She took Quinn's hands and leaned back against the car, pulling the blonde closer to her body.

"I just want us to be ok Q. I miss you, and even though it's been all of six hours of not talking I feel like.. I just don't," Santana paused and sighed deep. "I just don't want to lose you Quinn. I love you..." Quinn felt the words jolt through her body, setting every inch of her skin on fire. The warmth began to creep towards her cheeks and a grin started to burst across her face when Santana continued, "You're my _best_ _friend._"

Quinn's heart dropped into her stomach, the fire extinguished just as quickly as Santana had burst it into flames. _Friend. That's all we'll ever be._

Quinn tugged her hands away from Santana's and drove them deep into her bag, searching for something, anything to keep her from exposing her real reaction to Santana's words. "Yeah, no we're fine Slope. I love you too." It was rushed, almost forced.

Santana scowled, "Q? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" She tilted and lowered her head to try to read the expression on Quinn's face that was pointed down towards the bag at her side. "Are you upset about last night? I won't tell anyone Q, I promise. And you can keep dating Sam or Puck, or whoever. Everything will be fine again," Santana reached for one of Quinn's busied hands. Quinn tugged away from Santana's attempt and pulled out her keys.

"It's fine, seriously Lopez, quit getting all mushy on me. You're making me all nervous like someone died or something." Deep down Quinn had already shut off all of the other words coming from Santana's beautiful, full lips. All she wanted to do was kiss them, to feel the warmth she had felt this morning in Santana's arms before she got scared and ran home to cry. All her longing and all her wishes were now just a memory, replaced by Santana's voice looping one word over and over.

_friend._


	3. Chapter 3: Exhale

**Brittana is finally here! Enjoy and leave some feedback! I'd love to hear what you think about the characters so far and the direction I'm going!**

* * *

Quinn had been extra quiet after the two got in her car and headed for the _Lima Bean. _Santana had tried to start casual conversation a few times and Quinn had either uttered one word answers or just made sound effects as she nodded or shrugged. Quinn's sudden cold shoulder sent Santana's stomach into a tail spin. All the air seemed to be slowly sucking out of the car between them until she couldn't handle it any longer, "Quinn, are you sure you're ok? I mean we didn't really even talk about what happ..."

"We don't need to Santana," Quinn interrupted her. All the emotion she had hid all day was slowly seeping out through her pores now. "It was a one time thing. We were drunk and we both haven't slept with anyone in a while since Puck's been coming and going, and because Sam is too Christian to have 'those feelings' about me. It's not going to happen again ok?" Quinn's words were spilling out too fast, neither girl could wrap their head around the weight of the situation.

Santana felt her heart start to ache. She didn't know how Quinn had felt about any of this until now. Santana knew she had tried to make it light hearted back when they had started talking about it out in the school parking lot, but suddenly she felt her chest sink in, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Santana 's heart finally caught up to her head and she felt the sting of hot tears start to form behind her eyelids.

Not trying to hide the shake in her voice, Santana said, "Just take us to the bar."

Quinn said nothing, just turning this way, then that, through the streets of downtown Lima. She pulled her car to a stop in front of _The Burning Tree _and turned off the ignition. Santana exited the car faster than Quinn could blink a fresh pair of tears onto her cheeks. She leaned her head against her steering wheel and sobbed.

Santana sprinted around the corner of the building and finally stopped when she reached the dumpsters in the back alley. She crumpled to the ground and cried on her knees covering her eyes with her hands. When she felt as if there were no tears left, she shot up, suddenly angry. She punched a dent into a large cardboard box on the ground. Feeling another rush of anger she hit it again, again and again. She dropped herself back on the ground and sat on the curb next to the back door of the bar. She felt warm liquid drip onto her leg. _Blood. Great. _Santana stood up wiping her eyes dry with the inside of the sleeve on her good arm. She took three deep breaths and stepped out into the sun on the side of the building. She slowly made her way back to Quinn's car, but when she reached it, it was empty. She looked through the glass to her bag on the floor of Quinn's passenger seat, the water bottle she was looking for behind the locked door.

"Cool Quinn, break my heart and lock me out.." Santana mumbled to herself, checking her reflection in the window for the damage her tears had done. Surprisingly there were only a few light smudges from when she had wiped her eyes with her sleeve earlier. She reached up to smear the smudges away, catching a glance at the blood on her hand. _Gross._

The front door of _The Burning Tree _ was propped open so Santana entered, following the short hallway into the main cafe. It was pretty dead for a Friday afternoon. Santana ran into Riley as she looked around for any sight of Quinn or Tj.

"They're already in the office, whoa what happened to your hand?" Riley asked, more surprised than panicked.

Santana just stood and looked at her, tears forming in her eyes again. "Hey, never mind, let's just get you cleaned up before you go see Teej."

Riley hooked her arm around Santana's upper back and led her to the employee bathroom. It was a small room with lockers in one corner next to the sink and a toilet in the other corner.

"Wash that off while I grab you a bandaid." Riley pulled out a first aid kit from behind one of the doors and set it on the sink next to Santana. After pushing her sleeves up her arms Santana squirt some foam antibacterial soap into her palm and held her bloody hand under the cool water. She winced a little when she finally connected the soap with her cut knuckles.

"Hurts to be a tough guy huh?" Riley handed Santana a tube of Neosporin and a Hello Kitty bandaid. _How fitting._

"I guess, but not as much as it hurts to be the tough guy that gets dumped." Santana didn't usually let her walls down and just run her mouth so freely, but she had already crumpled to the point of no return today.

"Ouch. So that's why Quinn was crying too then?" Riley missed the confused look on Santana's face as she turned to put the kit back in the locker.

"What? Quinn was crying?" Santana didn't understand what she had missed after she had disappeared behind the building.

"Yeah, Tj saw you run past the window in the back and went outside to see what the heck you lunatics were doing, just to find Quinn trashed, hiding behind her steering wheel. Teej brought her into the office when I was sorting receipts and I thought someone got stabbed or something she was so hysterical. You sure you're the one who got dumped?"

"Shit. Fucking Quinn Fabray." Santana shoved her palms into her eyes, still talking to herself. "I should have known better than to just take off on her."

"We're just in the middle of a sticky situation and apparently neither of us knows which way is up." This time Santana was talking to Riley. "Can I go see her?"

"Sure. Teej calmed her down while you were out back being the Hulk so she should be ready to see you." Riley cracked a smile at Santana.

Santana chuckled back. "Thanks a lot Riley. You didn't have to help me out you know," Santana's tone suddenly soft and sincere.

"No problem kid. We gotta stick together around here," Riley nudged Santana's shoulder and turned to swing the door open. The two walked over to the office and Riley knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Come in," Tj's voice echoed from behind the door.

"I have a deranged teenager to see you," Riley laughed looking back at the face Santana was making. "She don't bite, promise."

"Not who I'm worried about.." Santana muttered as she passed Riley who was holding the door open for her.

Quinn sat in the corner of Tj's office with a coffee in her hand. The other chair was placed in front of the desk, just to the right of being centered. Probably because Quinn's chair is supposed to be next to it. Santana sat down, only daring to glance quickly at Quinn's feet.

"Well then, good to see you in tip top shape there Santana. What'd you do, take out the boxes out back?" Tj's eyes were fixed on the door behind her, a grin fighting it's way onto her face.

Both Santana and Quinn snapped their heads at the door where Riley had her chest puffed up and was mimicking wrestling with and punching the air.

"Oh fuck off Riley.." Santana scoffed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

Riley and Tj busted up laughing. "She did the same thing when Dylan broke up with her," Tj informed the girls. "She's one to talk."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Except I punched the break room door. Much less give, much more broken hand. 'S ok though, Tj's used to the lady drama around here. She almost knocked me out flying a glass at some random girl who I had abruptly found out was her latest ex coming back to claim some concert tickets Tj bought her."

"Shut the hell up Riley! These two will never stick around after you air all of our dirty laundry." Tj rolling her eyes and looking at the two girls in front of her whispered "I made sure she was behind the wall first."

Quinn snorted and everyone shot a look at her. "I hit Santana with a full Gatorade bottle after Cheerios practice a couple of months ago." Santana's eyes twitched towards Quinn. "She had a bruise on her ass the size of a grape fruit and she couldn't wear her cheerleading skirt to school for almost two weeks." Santana's jaw dropped, Quinn smirked, seeming somewhat proud of herself as she remembered how pissed Santana had been with her about that.

"Yeah, payback I get for teaching her how to throw a perfect spiral. She's got a better arm than fairy Finn.." Santana grumbled, remembering not being able to sit comfortably for a few days.

"You deserved it," Quinn muttered back.

"Sure I did, _then. _So what's with the cold shoulder now Quinn. Huh?" Santana was unraveling again. "What did I do to deserve my best friend turning her back on me?" Santana's cheeks smeared with tears again.

"You fucking _left_ me Santana!" Quinn yelled back.

"You left me _first!_" Santana shot out of her chair and turned to make an escape through the door, tears streaming down her face. Quinn shot up and followed her grabbing her wrist as they crossed through the door into the empty cafe.

"Get off of me Fabray!" Santana shouted. Quinn spun Santana around and pulled her towards her body as forcefully as she could. Santana who was resisting being pulled, barely had time to try to push her way out of Quinn's arms when their bodies smashed together. Santana who was now locked in Quinn's arms pushed on Quinn's shoulders, trying to break free. She pounded on one of Quinn's shoulders and let out a cry, "_You _left me Quinn, _you _left me..." Santana dipped her head onto Quinn's shoulder and cried still trying to hit Quinn away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shhh, shhhh baby I'm sorry. I was so scared Santana. I was scared I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry." Quinn was now crying into Santana's hair. "I love you Santana, I'm sorry." _I'm in love with you. I'm sorry._

"Well then." Tj clapped her hands together, " Welcome to the team." Tj broke the awkward silence in the room after the girls stopped crying. Riley couldn't stop her snort of laughter in time and cupped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Quinn and Santana leaned their heads away from each other and laughed. "I take it we're the best lady drama story you've had on the first day. Still wanna hire us?" Quinn pushed Santana lightly away from her. Santana's hand shot back at Quinn's and she laced their fingers together.

Tj shook her head as she laughed, "I've seen a lot, but you girls are all kinds of messed up. I'll let you two stay under three conditions. One, no more hysterical crying or yelling in the cafe, back room and office only. And keep it low enough to not disturb the customers. Two, there will be no sexcapades or making out anywhere in this building. On _or_ off the clock. Three, there will be no murders or disappearances if you two break it off for Riley or I." Tj pushed the two girls playfully, one with each arm.

"What about for another boy?" Quinn eyed Santana.

"Ah, ah, ah. Counseling sessions only come with the full time position. You two needa work that out on your own time, and do it quickly." Tj handed them each a packet of paper. "Fill those out then call or email me your schedules for summer. Now get outta here, I've already had enough of you two. Go home and clean yourselves up for crying out loud."

"No pun intended," Riley snickered from the office behind them.

"Don't quit your day job," Santana scoffed back as the girls turned to walk to the car outside.

"Bye guys. See you later." Quinn finished politely as the made their way outside.

At the car Santana pulled Quinn to a stop. "Q, are we ok?"

"Yeah Slope. We both know I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Yeah, the thought of waking up in your arms and you realizing what happened freaked me out. I ran because I didn't want things to change between us. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Santana Lopez. I'm in..." Quinn cleared her throat quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too Q. And I'm glad that you're not going anywhere because I need you, I need my _best friend_. You keep me grounded and you challenge me. You piss me off and break my heart, but I love you." Santana didn't really know why she did it but she leaned in and kissed Quinn's forehead. Quinn smiled a sad smile, the kiss sealing the door on their one night love affair. Both girls knew that they still had each other, but not in the way either had maybe hoped for last night. It was just too complicated. If they had both broken down like this over one night, what would it be like if they actually broke up?

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up and you can change into your uniform before the game." Santana felt a tear squeeze from her eye as she walked around the car to the passengers seat. _I love you Quinn. I just don't want to break your heart. I just don't want to lose you._

* * *

Quinn recognized this song. It was the last song that payed on the radio in Tj's car on the way home from _The Burning Tree _ that night. Santana had hummed it on the way back from the bathroom in the middle of the night. Quinn had pretended to still be sleeping but she felt Santana's lips press against her forehead as she got back into bed. Quinn had always thought of it as their song ever since. She looked over at Santana dancing in her denim shorts and her loosely fitting grey v-neck. She cracked herself a sad smile knowing that just a couple of years ago, she _felt_ Santana swaying next to her. Quinn had never really gotten over her love affair with Santana, but she quickly realized they just weren't meant to be anything more than they were when Santana threw herself at Puck.

Mercedes jolted Quinn out of her trance, pulling her off the ground to sing and dance with them.

"Puck!"

"What?" Mercedes and Santana exchanged confused looks before Santana spoke again. "Don't tell me that's the boy drama you're having Q. I thought you were over that? He's not good for you."

"Shut up Slope. I could care less about sleeping with Puck, you know that. I mean the party. Puck is going to have his Dad's place the weekend after graduation. We can get the whole group together and the place would be huge. There's a pool, a huge backyard. Ton's of space inside and out." Quinn said it as if it'd been obvious the whole time.

Santana threw herself at Quinn, knocking them over onto the couch. "You're so smart Quinny!" Santana pulled out her baby voice and tickled Quinn. She reached back and pulled Mercedes onto them. "Family hug! We're so cute! And we're gonna have the best time ever!"

Mercedes laughed and pulled herself up. "You guys are too weird for me." Mercedes liked hugging her friends, but she never understood why Santana and Quinn were so affectionate towards each other.

"So it's settled. Slope you call Puck and tell him the good news." Quinn tried push Santana's wiggling body off of hers.

"Why do I have to do it? It's your idea." Santana gripped onto Quinn tighter not letting her wiggle free.

"Because he'll say no to me and plus, you slept with him last. Dangle your goodies in his face and he'll do whatever you want." Quinn said it playfully enough that no one felt tension in her words.

"He's not going to say yes to _me_! How about I dangle my goodies in _your_ face until _you_ do it?" Santana stood up next to the couch and bounced her butt in front of Quinn's face.

_I had that coming. _"Shut _uuuup_!" Quinn laughed and pushed Santana's butt so hard she fell on the floor in front of her. Quinn pounced on her back and the two wrestled around until Quinn cried out, "Ok, truce, truce," in between gasps of air and laughter.

"He told me, and I quote, 'It's on like Donkey Kong.' Just need to decide on how many people so he can plan the kegs."

"What? You asked him?" Santana, still tangled with Quinn on the ground, laughed up at her friend standing above them.

"Uh yeah. I figured why wait until one of you was done crying over calling him. You know he'd woulda said yes to any one of us." Mercedes said tossing her phone onto the now vacated couch.

Santana sprung off of Quinn and at Mercedes. "Get off me!" Mercedes laughed at Santana's new favorite pass time, the dog pile. Quinn hopped up and piled on the two. They all crumpled to the ground. "You guys are _FREAKS _you hear me?" They laughed until it hurt, relieved that they could enjoy the next few months knowing they and their friends were throwing the biggest graduation party Lima had ever seen.

* * *

Graduation came and went in the blink of an eye. The girls cheered for Sam and Finn when they accepted their diplomas, but no one cheered louder than each other when each girl had stood and accepted their diplomas when their names were called. Quinn and Santana had Valedictorian and Salutatorian speeches to make, joining together in one speech instead of two. Mercedes sang their alma mater and class song. The three shining stars making their final stamp on their reign at McKinley.

"Oh my God you guys, we made it!" Mercedes cheered to the other two running towards her. They smashed together for countless photos and parted for only minutes at a time, snapping a few with the boys and with others.

They spent the night at the school's overnight Drug and Alcohol Free Project Grad Night. The graduates took three party buses and made their way to the camp grounds by the lake. The chaperones had blocked off a section of the camp for swimming and bon fires. They set up a rock climbing wall, a dance floor and huge stage, a huge buffet and a ton of bouncy castle like things. There was a bouncy boxing ring, a bouncy obstacle course, a run and stick on the bouncy wall. Everyone had a great last hoorah together, spending the night dancing and playing, laughing and crying at all the times they had all had together. At six in the morning parents and siblings started showing up to pick their graduates up. All the girls waited together for Mercedes' brother Michael to pick them up.

"Sleepover at my place? Then later we can go shopping for the party," Mercedes offered.

Quinn looked too tired to decide if she was up for the adventure or not. "I'm down with the get down," Santana piped up. She nudged Quinn's shoulder, "Come on Q, party pooper."

"Oh, alright..." swatting Santana's hand away.

Michael arrived to pick the girls up a few minutes later. "Mike, we're all staying in the back house tonight, so just straight home," Mercedes informed her brother of the plan as they all piled in.

"Your parents ok with that?" Michael directed his question at the two slumped on each other in the back seat behind him.

"My dad's at the hospital and my moms left for New York to visit family after the ceremony last night. I was gonna stay over at Quinn's but this is even better," Santana explained sleepily.

"Yeah, I'll text my mom." Quinn practically nodding off back to sleep.

Santana and Quinn ended up cuddled next to each other on the hour and a half drive home. Mercedes passed out in the front seat while Michael sipped his coffee and drove the windy road back towards Lima. Quinn stroked Santana's hair and whispered into her ear, "We're here sweetheart. Wake up, let's go inside"

Santana stirred awake, taking Quinn's hand. Mercedes hopped out of the van and lead the trio towards the back house. Michael, knowing the girls were tired offered to carry their overnight bags to the guest house for them. After they settled in on the huge sectional couch and Santana on the ground, Mike turned out the lights and told them he'd be by to get them for lunch.

"Good night 2012 bitches!" Santana yawned.

"Goodnight _bitch." _Quinn laughed at herself._  
_

_"Goodnight _you two." Mercedes laughed at the both of them.

* * *

"Wake it up sista!" Santana pounced on Mercedes.

Mercedes moaned, "What the hell Santanaaaaaa! What time is it?"

"Two homie. Quinn's in the shower now. Do you have the list of stuff we need to get and take over to Puck's dad place?" Santana's eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"You look like 'a _crazy'_ Santana. Get off of me!" Mercedes grumbled. "I don't hear the shower running. Go get in and let me wake up like a _normal _human." Mercedes pushed her best friend off of her and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow.

Santana just rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff for the shower. She threw a pillow at Mercedes on her way past the couch and called over her shoulder, "Okay, but if you're not up by the time I'm out it'll be ten times worse than before!"

"Girl, you'll never be out..." Mercedes mumbled to herself under the pillows.

Santana waltzed straight into the bathroom without knocking. "Oh my God, get out!" Quinn shrieked, frantically trying to cover her dripping wet body with a towel.

Santana laughed pushing past Quinn further into the bathroom, "Oh come on Quinn, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Seriously Lopez, this is totally not normal," Quinn hissed, still trying to cover herself, closing the door behind them.

Santana striped her shirt off and pulled her sweats down. She stood bare chested with only her underwear still clinging to her hips. "Get _over it_ Q. I've seen you naked a million times. And it's not like we haven't done it."

Quinn's jaw dropped. They had never talked about what happened between the two of them. Just brief words back and forth, mostly about feelings and losing each other. Quinn continued to stare in shock at Santana as she pulled her last article of clothing off.

"What? Good thing _I'm_ not afraid to let you look." Santana smirked. Quinn blinked and quickly looked away.

"That's not what I was doing..I'm just... Where am I supposed to _change _Santana?" Santana rolled her eyes and stepped towards Quinn. Quinn backed up quickly until the door was cold against her back. Santana leaned in and bit Quinn's neck, sucking just long enough to distract her. She yanked Quinn's towel down and stepped back.

"There, I've seen it all again. Now feel free to change right here." Santana turned around and leaned into the shower, turning on the water.

The water only took a second to warm, because Quinn had only stepped out a minute or two before her. She stepped into the shower, watching Quinn dry herself. She noticed the little red mark she had left on Quinn's skin before giggling and shutting the shower curtain.

"Oh what _now _Slope? Didn't get a good enough show?" Quinn jabbed angrily at her friend behind the almost see through curtain.

"Oh no, it was _goooood, _trust me. So good in fact, I left you a souvenir," Santana's voice disappeared under the fall of water she let hit her face.

Quinn synched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" She mumbled under her breath to herself.

Quinn finished in the bathroom and Santana just laughed when Quinn slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The girls ate lunch in the main house before heading out to the store. They piled again into the same seats they were in early that morning. "Grocery or Party Central first?" Michael had been deemed chauffeur after he totaled his car in a no fault accident earlier that year. Until he could get his insurance to work out a settlement, he'd have to borrow the family minivan and take Mercedes everywhere.

"Mike if you don't want to haul us around all day, you can drop us off at my house and we can take my car," Quinn offered.

"Well it'd be nice to run around without you brats today," Michael joked with the three. "How about I pick up a 24 pack and a couple of bottles as a 'thank you' slash graduation present?"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about Mikey!" Santana chimed in. "I always knew I liked you," she said, playfully slapping his shoulder from behind the driver's seat.

"Just promise me you'll all be safe. And make sure you guys take care of each other at Puckerman's place. Or I'll kill him." Michael had become like a brother to Quinn and Santana too.

"Promise," all three girls recited in unison, high-fiving when they were done.

Mike went into Vons and came out with a case of Coors Light in one hand and a couple of plastic bags in the other. He handed Santana the bags through the door before popping the hatch on the back to slide the case of beer behind the last row of seats.

"This is _dooooope _Mike, thanks!" Santana held up bottles of Grey Goose, Malibu Pineapple and Southern Comfort.

"Hey, close the door before you go waving that around would ya?" Mike laughed as he passed by the side door, propped wide open.

"Yeah Slope, keep it in your pants for once." Quinn chuckled at her own joke.

Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn. She smirked, "You're one to talk," Santana whispered as she pat her own neck.

Quinn's eyes shot to the rear view mirror, aligning her neck into her sight.

* * *

Santana sat in the front yard, smoking a cigarette, more drunk than she had ever been without blacking out. She hadn't remembered when she sat down or why she was out here. All she could recall from the past few hours, was the pre-game shots, the bottomless red solo cups and the tournament of beer pong she stumbled through. Oh, and the massive blunt Puck passed around through a hot box session of _Never Have I Ever _in his garage. Santana sat cross legged by herself in the middle of the front lawn as people laughed from the porch above her on the hill. She mumbled nonsense about Quinn this and Puck that.

She heard coughing from behind her, "You shouldn't smoke you know. It makes your mouth taste like kitty litter when you make out."

"Huh? Who _are _you?" Santana slurred, slowly eying the girl matching the voice. She turned her head, blowing her smoke away from the pretty blondes face. She swayed as she leaned to get a better look. The girl had said something but was now giggling in her face. "What?" Santana laughed along but she was just as confused as the girl seemed to be.

She giggled again. _God she's got a cute laugh. _"I said, I heard you mumbling about Puck and you were sitting by yourself, so I decided to come introduce myself. Puck invited me here. Hi, I'm Brittany." The blonde with long legs held out her hand for Santana to take.

"Oh, you're one of _them," _Santana hissed at the girl. "Too bad, I kinda like you." She took another drag from her menthol cigarette.

"One of _who_? I go to L.A.A. with Puck. He transferred a couple of months ago and he really fit in with my boyfriend and the gang... Well _ex-_boyfriend now." Brittany took Santana's cigarette from her hands as she stared at the blonde beauty. Said 'Brittany' put the lit end out and flung the butt into trash can sitting behind them.

"Lima Arts Academy? Really? Sorry to hear about your ex. What happened?" Santana couldn't help the word vomit from spilling from her mouth. She was intrigued. The pure beauty of this girl was sucking all the air from Santana's universe. Her voice made her heart skip a beat and her laugh made her skin shiver. All so suddenly Santana wanted to know everything there was to know about this mystery girl named Brittany. She _needed_ to know. "Sorry, I know we just met, you don't have to tell me," Santana tried to wash away the drunk words sloshed in front of her.

"Well, we haven't even officially met yet." Brittany smiled, waiting patiently.

"Oh, I-I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. I went to McKinley with Puck. We've been friends for a long time. This is our party. Me and Quinn and Mercedes and Finn and Sam's. And our other friend Blaine is here with us too, but he didn't graduate. He's going to be a senior next year. We decided to celebrate all together even though Puck missed the last semester with us. We really missed him some days..." Santana's words flew so fast that she knew no one would be able to decipher what she'd said, especially not this new girl who had only known her about two minutes. She felt like she did that time Quinn pissed her off about Puck and she started screaming at her in Spanish. She paused looking up at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I met Blaine and Quinn and Mercedes out back playing beer pong. Puck introduced us. But I haven't met Sam, or Finn or you, well until now." Brittany smiled.

"_Esperar_, you understood that?" Santana was puzzled, speaking spanglish was a drunk thing. She also wasn't used to people being able to keep up with her, let alone respond.

Brittany shrugged, "Yeah." It was that simple, like it was the most obvious thing in the world to her. Santana felt a big smile plaster across her face.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Brittany flashed her big grin towards Santana, Santana just stared back with a stupid grin on her face. Brittany shook her head and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's get you some water and I'll go to the bathroom. Brittany lead them up the grass slope to the side door. She weaved them through a small crowd. Brittany spotted Quinn on their way past the kitchen, smiling and throwing up a little wave. Santana never noticed, her eyes glued to Brittany. Quinn felt a jolt in her stomach. She froze watching their hands, locked within each others, fly past the kitchen towards the stairs.

Brittany slowed as they reached the bottom stair. "Are you gonna make it upstairs ok?"

"Huh?" Santana blinked her blurry eyes. "Uh, yeah, stairs, fine."

Brittany smiled and gripped her hands tighter. "You first, just in case," she lead Santana forward, guiding her with her hands towards the stairs in front of her.

"Where are we going?" Santana questioned as she thudded up the stairs.

"Bathroom, right side, third door." Santana reached the top of the staircase, leaning against the wall for support. "Come on," Brittany laughed as she pulled Santana with her towards the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it once they were both inside. Brittany pat the toilet seat, "Have a sat."

Santana plopped down. Brittany was already inspecting her teeth in the mirror. "You think Puck would be mad if I stayed the night?"

"Probably won't notice. I'm staying. I've been avoiding Quinn all night and Mercedes ditched me for Sam." Santana giggled, "Finally..."

Brittany shrugged, "Ok. Perfect. You and I can avoid Artie and Quinn together."

"Who's _Arrrrtie_?" Santana was starting to get sleepy.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you earlier. Artie is my ex-boyfriend. He brought me tonight to try to make it up to me and get back together, but I don't have the heart to keep telling him it's over."

_Boyfriend, yuck. _"Yuck." Santana snapped her eyes open. _What the fuck Santana. Wake it up sister. _"I mean, that stinks, he can't take a hint. What happened anyway?" Santana was trying to get all the attention turned away from her drunk word vomit.

Brittany took the bait, "He called me stupid." She blushed. "I know _that _sounds stupid, but a lot of people at L.A.A think I am stupid. They always joke I'm not going to graduate even from an _arts _school next year. And I think I might not. I mean I know I'm a good dancer and I know how I feel when I am dancing, but school, it's kinda hard to connect sometimes."

Santana couldn't help but be deeply affected by her words. Looking at how open Brittany's soul was, Santana was instantly hypnotized by how truly beautiful this girl was, inside and out. She took Brittany's hand, "Hey, I'm sure you're not stupid. And I bet you're a _brilliant _dancer," Santana didn't notice that she looked down at Brittany's long, toned, legs. Brittany blushed again catching Santana looking down below her short shorts.

"Thanks, but you don't even know me. For all you know I could really be the school idiot." Brittany looked down at her hands, her friendly confidence slowly disappearing in front of Santana's eyes.

"Well look. You said it's just not connecting for you right? Maybe you just need to find something to link your feelings about dance to how you learn in school. I'm a great tutor, so I've been told, if you ever need a hand." Santana smiled the best she could, despite feeling the room spinning around her. Drunk or not, Santana wanted to do anything to see Brittany's again.

"But you just graduated. Aren't you going away to school?" Brittany said shyly.

"Well eventually, but long story short, I don't want my dad telling me what to do, and what to study, so I'm taking a year off to keep saving up my own money first. Then I'm probably going to apply and go from there." Santana puffed up her chest, proud of her plan that made everyone else so uneasy.

"Wow, no one's ever offered me help before. Are, are you sure you wouldn't mind hanging out with a high schooler like me?" Brittany's body shrinking smaller by the second.

"No way I could pass up an opportunity to hang out with such a beautiful, cool-as-fuck chick!" Santana blushed. _Fuck you word vomit. _Immediately red from embarrassment Santana next words fell out of her mouth, "I think I might need to lay down." Santana shot up and headed for the door.

Brittany leaned against the counter to let her past, smiling ear to ear and blushing out of Santana's sight. Brittany stood shocked for a second at this new feeling she got from almost a complete stranger. After a minute she stuck her head out the doorway, "Santana?" She called quietly. No response. Brittany saw one other door in the hallway cracked open. She moved quickly and quietly down to the end of the hall and stuck her head in the door.

"Hey, you ok?" Brittany closed the door behind her.

Santana, who was laying on the bed, turned her head towards the door. "Fine, just pretty cross-faded."

Brittany chuckled. "Puck sampling his new plants tonight too huh?" Brittany had known Puck started growing weed last summer. He occasionally smoked them all out to try out his new buds. At first it tasted like shit and didn't get anyone high, but slowly but surely he found his niche and his last crop was killer.

"Yeah, boy is getting good. Sure is fucking up my night." Santana mumbled closing her eyes. She felt the bed shift. Brittany crawled up next to her and Santana felt her body tense, her nerves on edge.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered in the dark between them.

"Uh," Santana felt so weak, less than a foot between their faces. She felt the urge to kiss this girl, to connect so deep that she would instantly know all there was to know about her. Her urge was stronger than her urge to breathe. She cleared her throat and her voice quivered when she spoke again, "Y-yeah?"

Brittany set her head down on her palms under her chin, "Did you really mean what you said in the bathroom?" Brittany paused and Santana felt her blood run cold. _Oh God she knows I'm attracted to her. She's gonna go tell everyone. Fuck Santana, FUCK. _"You know, about helping me with school next year?" _Oh DUH. You're so retarded Lopez. Just calm your tits already!_

"Yeah of course." Santana tried to slow her racing heart, sure that it was pounding louder than the silent room around them.

"A-and what about the... beautiful part..." Brittany's voice faded as the last word melted into the dark room.

Santana adjusted her body to try to look the blonde in her eyes. Her eyes slowly had adjusted to the dark she didn't have to squint so hard to see her companion. She saw in the light shining through the window from the back yard, this girl had the cutest freckles spotting across her face.

"Absolutely," Santana breathed, reaching up to put her hand on the girls cheek. In a split second she was inches away from her lips.

The door flew open, "Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry!" Quinn pushed Artie out of the doorway, back into the hall not knowing where to go. Artie stood, looking confused, blinking at the sight before him.

"What the hell bow ties? Ever heard of knocking?" Santana snapped viciously at the boy standing in the door.

"Uhhh. Sorry," He stammered, "I was just looking for you Britt."

"I don't want to talk right now Artie." Brittany sighed sitting up on the bed, obviously irritated.

"You heard her, move it!" Santana yelled as she stormed like a tornado towards the door.

Quinn ran towards the stairs, just needing to flee the situation. Artie stumbled back as Santana came rushing past him. "Dammit Fabray! Come back!" She yelled down the stairs. "Stay here, I'll be right back," She pleaded back towards Brittany, who was in shock staring at the enraged Latina. "I'm sorry," She mouthed before turning towards the stairs.

"You better not bother her or I'll come find you when I'm done and end you _Artie." _Santana hissed as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Quinn!" She caught Quinn's arm right before the u-turn toward the second set of downward stairs. Quinn jerked Santana away but Santana held her tight, pushing her into the corner of the stairs, out of sight from the first floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana was out of breath, the panic in her eyes not hidden.

"Nothing, you're allowed to be doing whatever you want Santana." Quinn snapped back, holding back tears and the quiver in her voice.

"Oh God Q, I thought we were over this. It was two and a half _years ago_." Santana forcefully begging Quinn to feel the same closure she did. "And _you _were the one who told me it wouldn't ever happen again..." Santana was tearing up now, the re-opened wound much deeper than she thought it was.

Quinn pushed Santana off of her, "Yeah, I did. And now I know why. You're a selfish bitch Slope! You don't care about anyone but yourself and whoever the fuck can screw you right! At least until you move on to the next, right?" Quinn ran off down the stairs, leaving Santana in tears on the landing.

"_Fuck_ you Quinn.." Santana cried to herself, sliding down the wall into a slump on the carpet beneath her.

Brittany hearing all the commotion peaked her head down the stairs. "Santana?" Her voice so tender and angelic, almost childlike. "Do you want me to come bring you back upstairs?"

Santana sat with her head on her knees for a minute, nodding her head in her lap, not bothering to look up. She felt warm hands on her arms. They snaked to her sides and gently lifted her up off the ground. Santana pushed up with her legs and looked into the blondes beautiful blue eyes. "Thanks Brittany. I'm so sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's fine Santana, we all have loose ends we have to tie up." Brittany put her hand on Santana's lower back and guided her back up the stairs and back into the room they had been just ten minutes before.

"Lay down, I'll rub your back." Santana was still sniffling and catching her breath when Brittany had offered to help ease her pain. "You can talk to me if you want Santana. I may not be smart enough to give advice, but I sure do listen well. At least that's what Lord Tubbington tells me."

Santana chuckled through her tears as she sat down, propping pillows up for her and for Brittany. "Who the heck is Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany started rubbing small circles on Santana's upper back when she finally settled into place. "Oh, Lord T's just my cat." Santana could feel Brittany shrug. _She really is something. _Santana shook her head and smiled, suddenly feeling the weight of the night lift slowly from her shoulders.

"Oh, that's cute. Mmmmm..." Santana hummed as Brittany started pushing on her shoulder blades and worked her way up to the base of her neck. "Anyway, sorry again about Quinn, and Artie. I kinda lose it sometimes, and I don't always know what's going to come out of my mouth until it's out. Quinn and Mercedes actually named my altar ego Snix. Snix is a bit of a rebel, and she gets into trouble often."

Brittany giggled, then her voice turned solemn. "But you didn't do anything wrong. I mean, at least not with me. Whatever is going on with you and Quinn, well that's your business." Brittany got quiet towards the end of her sentence, fiddling with Santana's hair. She smoothed her hand down Santana's arm, feathering over her fingertips slack at her side.

Santana took a deep breath, feeling the need to finally let go of the last, almost three years, back and forth between her and Quinn. It just felt right with the beautiful blonde by her side. She didn't feel like she needed to explain herself to anyone, especially about her relationship with Quinn, but it was time to set the truth free. "Brittany, Quinn and I were never together. We grew up together and she's my best friend, aside from Mercedes. It's just, complicated I guess." Brittany looked confused, as if she were mentally asking why both Quinn and Santana freaked out on the stairs if they were never together. "Okay, well we were never a couple, and we never dated. But I guess we both had feelings for each other, _years ago," _Santana emphasized the words as she quickly added them to her sentence. "We never really figured them out, and I guess deep down I knew Quinn was never really over it. I love her back Brittany, but I'm not in love with her anymore. Quinn will always be in my life, but never in that way again." It was almost like Santana was trying to ease Brittany's mind. And although Santana never really knew, Brittany exhaled a sigh of relief within herself after hearing those words.


	4. Chapter 4: Black, Blonde, Day, Night

The sun was shining directly into Santana's face through one of the rooms upstairs in Puck's dads house. She stirred awake, rubbing her eyes and squinting, trying to take in her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? _Santana racked her brain for any sign of what she got herself into the night before. Flashbacks of Quinn and Mercedes' faces during their pre-game shots and Sam dancing on tables caused a chuckle to escape from her throat. She skipped hours as her memory cascaded from inside to outside and back inside over countless faces, only a few of which she remembered the names to. _Brittany. _Santana whipped her head around the room. Two red solo cups of water sat on the bed side table, and a wrinkle in the bed next to her, proof she hadn't been alone last night.

"Dammit Santana, you really need to stop doing this to yourself.." She mumbled to herself, recalling the last time she woke up with a hangover after spending the night with a girl. Santana's stomach began to hurt. Where was the girl she had spent the night with. She had no last name, no phone number to go looking for her. Santana felt empty without her already. "Fuuuuuuuuck." She dropped her face back into the pillows.

Not knowing what time it was or knowing where anyone else was, she decided to clean herself up and try to piece last night together. Santana slid her body off the bed and slumped towards the bathroom door across the room. She tried the door but it was locked. Santana's heart began to race. "Brittany?"

Mercedes popped her head out from behind the door, eye brow raised. "Is _that _why Quinn came to find me puffy eyed and pissed as all hell?"

"Wha...? _Quinn?_ But Brittany? What do you know about last night Cedes?" Santana half confused about last night, half shocked Mercedes hinted at knowing about her blue moon fling with Quinn over the past two years.

"San, I've known Quinn has a thing for you, since forever ok. And I also know you entertained her for a while, but," Mercedes paused and sighed, "She's really heart broken after what you did to her last night."

"What? I was out front when I met Brittany last night. I didn't even _talk _to Quinn until _she_ came barging in on us!" Santana's face was crumpled into an angry confusion.

"Whoa, I don't need your details girl. I meant _before _that."

"Oh nothing happened between us Mercedes, relax. I'm not even into girls..." Santana scoffed, only registering the first part of Mercedes' reply.

"Oh _puh-lease_!" Santana's best friend pushed the door open and pointed at Santana. "I've seen the hickeys on you and Quinn's necks after sleepovers and Quinn let it slip last year that she was in love with you._ Not to mention_ I walked in on you two making out in the bathroom last night...Are we joking here? Have you _met _me?" Mercedes was referring to her know-all-drama-radar, but Santana was in complete information over load shock.

"Wait, Cedes.. _what _did you just say?" Santana's heart began to pick up it's pace.

Mercedes saw the look of pure fear in Santana's eyes. "You really don't remember, do you Santana?"

Tears clouded Santana's eyes as she backed up into the bed. She covered her face and said almost too quietly for Mercedes to hear, "Oh my God, what did I do?"

* * *

"One, two, three..." Heads tilted back and the sound of shot glasses hit the table. Puck had invited all of the old McKinley crew over early to pre-game at his dad's place.

"Man, I missed you guys. Nothing like a family reunion to kick off the best summer Lima has ever witnessed!" Puck slapped Finn and Blaine on their backs as he talked. "I know I'm about as giddy as Santana and Quinn were the first time I brought them home with me, but I'm so stoked that you guys are meeting the kids from L.A.A. tonight!"

Santana and Quinn both started to object when he gathered them both up, one in each arm and said, "I'm just kidding you guys. I love you both, and I'm sorry for the shit I put us all through."

"Woooow, caveman knows the word 'sorry' and he actually used it in a sentence correctly," Santana jibbed at him.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed at Santana's smart mouth and then Quinn spoke up, "It's water under the bridge Puck. I'm sure we've _all _gotten over that."

Cheers and hollers went around the kitchen, Blaine and Mercedes cheering, "Amen to that!" and "Finally!" after Quinn's voice settled.

The group migrated outside to barbecue and chat before the rest of their friends arrived. "This is gonna be a major rager Puckerman," Finn called over to Puck behind the grill.

"Yeah Puck, what's the final head count for tonight?" Sam asked, although the only person he really wanted to see was already there.

"We've got about forty-eight for sure's from McKinley, not including us," Sam's secret crush spoke up. "And Puck you've got another fifty or so coming from L.A.A. right? Mercedes finished, directed her words towards Puck also.

"Yup, that's the plan. We've got three coolers of beer out here," Puck said pointing against the wall in front of him, "Thanks guys for pitching in by the way. And the fridge in the kitchen is stacked _full _of jello shots. We've got a keg tapped out here, and three spares in the garage. Oh and don't forget that all of your personal bottles and mixers are labeled and are pad locked in the freezer and fridge in the garage also. What's the code again?"

"Sixty-nine, sixty-nine!" The whole chorused together, some still amused by his joke, and some exhausted by it.

The old gang sat around eating hamburgers and hot dogs, sipping their beers, preparing for their crazy night. By the time the sun started to set and the first round of people from McKinley had come by, the crew was already three shots and about two beers or mixed drinks deep.

"Let the games begin!" Puck hollered through the house as he ran to grab the front door.

"Ayyyye Pucker-MAN!" A large group of Puck, Sam and Finn's football buddies and their girlfriends filed through the door.

"Yeah buddy! Everyone's out back. There's a keg and beer pong is being set up already!" Puck motioned through the foyer. "Just through the kitchen and straight back to the sliding door."

Over the next half hour, Puck's dads place was crawling with teenagers. The house was already full of bodies as loud music was blaring through the surround sound speakers. Everyone had migrated back inside to say hello to everyone after a while. Pucks first round of L.A.A buddies rolled through next. He popped his head into the kitchen, laughing at watching Sam try to swallow his first ever jello shot.

"I thought that huge mouth of yours mighta helped you out, but I guess not," Santana laughed as she playfully joked to her blonde friend. Tonight Santana decided tonight was not the night to add a harsh tone to her words. These were her friends, her _best _friends. Tonight was about celebrating and appreciating them.

"Hey guys this is Mike, Tina and Kurt." Puck pointed to each of them as he said their names. Mike and Tina, who were holding hands, dropped from the lock and separated to hug and do the 'man handshake' with the new Mckinley crowd they were meeting. Kurt hung back, obviously a little more shy than the Asian couple.

Blaine had noticed and scooted around the others to try to make him feel welcome. "Hi, I'm Blaine, I go to McKinley."

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt repeated his name for Blaine. "I graduated with Puck at L.A.A," Kurt suddenly spotted Finn and smiled, "And this guy also works in my dad's garage."

"Sup dude!" Finn beamed back at Kurt. "I asked Puck if you were coming and he said he didn't know. I woulda brought you with me if I knew!"

Tina over hearing their conversation chimed in, "He wasn't going to, but we dragged him out because we knew he wouldn't have brought himself... Hi, I'm Tina."

"Blaine."

"Finn." Both boys introduced themselves before immersing back into the conversation.

Over the next fifteen minutes of so it had become apparent that Quinn and Santana were cuffed together. Neither one really moving too far from the other's side. At certain points they weren't even talking to the same people or each other, but they never broke the invisible tie between them. The more the alcohol flowed, the touchier they got with one another. Soon Santana had linked her index finger with Quinn's pinky and was gently swinging their hands back and forth. Mercedes eyed Quinn, her left eyebrow raised unusually high. Quinn just blushed and shrugged, turning back to her conversation with Blaine and Kurt.

"Shotsssss!" Puck announced to his friends in the kitchen.

He and Mike poured out ten shots of Patron into various shot glasses on the counter. "One more Mike!" Puck yelled as he hugged a new comer. "Guys this is Rachel!" He mass introduced the short brunette to the crowd.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Blaine," He reached in to kiss her on the cheek.

"You already know Tike and Kurt, this is my best bud from way back when," Puck gestured towards Finn.

"Finn Hudson," Finn's eyes beaming at the beautiful young woman.

"Santana!" Mercedes reprimanded and Quinn giggled as Santana had tossed a napkin in front of her mouth, pretending to vomit.

"What? Finn makes me gag." She said matter-of-factly. "But I love ya big guy," she softened up, remembering she promised herself no Snix tonight.

"Hi, I'm Santana," she reached in to shake Rachel's hand.

"Quinn, Sam and Mercedes." Quinn pointed at the pair. Sam had turned his attention towards Mercedes. Seconds later the two waved as Santana pushed Sam to snap him back in their direction.

"Nice to finally met all of you guys! Now what is this I heard about a shot?" Rachel leaned in and lifted a shot glass off the counter.

"To the 2012 graduates of Lima, Ohio, and to the best friends a guy could have!"

The group raised their glasses and squished their faces together as the liquor stung their throats. Everyone reached for a lime or chased it with the drink their hand.

* * *

The night progressed quickly as the group broke apart, dancing in the living room or playing beer pong out back. Santana pulled Quinn into the living room, "Let's daaance Q!" Santana was already beyond buzzed and pulled Quinn close to her body dancing in front of her. Quinn laughed, feeling like this was the night she had been waiting to redo for almost three years. Santana spun into Quinn's body sliding her backside into the lower curve of Quinn's hips. She sang out the _Neon Tree _lyrics to _Animal_ playing ear shatteringly loud over the speakers.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavy_

_And I wanna run_

_And hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be_

_Denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

Santana was pulling faces and throwing in arm motions to perform the song for Quinn. Quinn's smile beamed into Santana's singing face. _She's so unbelievably adorable when she's singing. And she's singing...to me._ Quinn laughed and started to sing along with Santana.

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Santana bounced her body with Quinn's through the song, feeling like she'd never been so pumped to be dancing. She linked her hand with Quinn's and held them above their heads, swaying her hips back and forth. She twisted Quinn in front of her and smiled into her eyes, singing the lyrics to her. Quinn blushed and sang along, Santana not noticing the heat on their cheeks. When the song was finished Quinn pulled on Santana, "I need some air after that performance Lopez."

Santana gave her signature head tilted back laugh and followed Quinn to the side door. They walked around the grass towards the garage. "Hey ladies," a strong sultry voice called from the dark.

The girls jumped. "Puck you idiot, you scared us." Santana swung her palm at Puck, not even getting close to contact. Quinn and Puck laughed and he nodded his head towards the garage. "You guys wanna smoke? We're gonna play _Never Have I Ever, Puck Pass Pass _version." Puck grinned at the clever name he gave the game just then.

"Uh _YEAH!" _Santana was always down to party hard. "Who else is in there?"

"The boys minus Sam, Tike, Kurt and Rachel so far." Puck recalled.

"Quinn text Mercedes to bring Sam in and we'll all have a McKinley, L.A.A mash up!" Santana was practically peeing in her pants in excitement.

"Yeah Q, tell em' to just pop around back when they're done making out. Awww too bad Artie and B aren't here yet. Girl get cray on the weed." Puck had mentioned one more couple was coming from L.A.A. but they had yet to show up, at least Puck hadn't found them to introduce them yet. "I'll text them and see where they're at, head inside ladies.."

Santana lead Quinn inside and found the group scattered on an old love seat, an old couch, a couple of old recliners and a bunch of lawn chairs. "Nice set up Puckerman.." Quinn laughed at Santana's remark. They took a seat on the love seat ,snuggled up next to each other. Puck closed the door behind him and looked in the tool box on the shelf next to it. The bunch chatted and laughed, getting along quite well for such a big diverse group of kids. "Before we start, I just have to warn you guys...This is the best set of plants to date. This might fuck you guys up!" Puck lit the brown stick in his hands and puffed it until it was evenly lit.

Everyone hooted and hollered, clapping their hands at Puck. Mercedes and Sam came in and the room hollered again. "OOOhhh la la!"

Everyone had a good laugh and then Puck was off once again. "Ok rules, everyone starts with ten fingers. You _have _to be honest. You've done it, a finger goes down, _NO _exceptions. If you need to make a challenge, you must explain yourself to _me. _House rules. We will then vote as a group to decide if the finger stays or goes. Oldest grad first!"

The order was Puck, Finn, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Sam, Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes then Blaine. Everyone situated in order moving the furniture to sit in a circle. Puck fired his first shot, "Never have I ever puked from drinking!" Half the rooms first finger went down and Puck passed the blunt. Finn was up next. He inhaled from the stick and spoke after he coughed out the smoke, "Uhhhm, Never have I ever been arrested!" Santana and Puck were the only two to put fingers down. Everyone from McKinley broke into hysterics knowing that although Puck had been arrested a few times, Santana had only been caught once, with Puck.

"Fuck you guys," Santana had a huge grin on her face. "It was _one _time," she explained the situation about getting caught skinny dipping with Puck in a random back yard pool one summer night to the L.A.A. kids.

She dragged hard on the blunt, not even coughing as she exhaled. "Never have I ever showered with anyone..." Puck, down two. Quinn, down two. Tike, down one each. Blaine, down two. Santana nudged Quinn who was eyeing Puck. "You _dirty girl_ Quinn Fabray!" Quinn blushed hard and grabbed the rolled paper from Santana's hand. She inhaled thinking of her question. "Never have I ever told someone I was in love with them." Tike, another one down each. Rachel, first finger down. Blaine, third finger down.

The weed went around the room, hearing personal attacks from their friends,things started to get interesting. Things started getting dirty by the time Santana's third time came around. "Never have I ever given a blow job." She puffed out the rest of the smoke, hearing rebuttals from a few in the room. "Bullshit Lopez!"

Puck stepped in. "Santana? Are we being completely honest here?"

"Ok seriously, fuck you guys!" Santana was laughing. "I've never had a dick in my mouth, is that _so _hard to believe?"

Puck spoke again. "Ok, ok, we'll believe you this time. Fingers down." Tina, down one more. Mercedes, down one. Blaine, down one. Everyone shot him a look.

"What? It's not like you guys didn't know!" Blaine said. Everyone laughed again moving on to pay attention to Quinn. Blaine blushed at Kurt, who he had caught staring at him.

"Never have I ever had sex _not _in a bed." Groans echoed from around the room, knocking Mike and Tina out of the game to join Puck and Mercedes, and left only Blaine with one finger, Sam with two, Santana with two and Finn with three. Rachel and Kurt, the goodie goodies were left with five a piece. As everyone looked around to take count of everyone else's fingers, the blunt burnt out and ashed in the cigarette tray on the coffee table in the middle. Santana whispered into Quinn's ears. "Wanna change that tonight?"

Both girls were beyond intoxicated at this point, along with pretty much everyone else in the room. Quinn squirmed in her seat, just looking lustfully into Santana's eyes. The majority of the group was knocked out by the end of the round, leaving only Rachel and Kurt. Those two in particular were asking rather boring questions and the group gave up on the game, calling it a tie as to not have to endure another hour of broadway musical questions.

While the gang sat around, saggy eyed and slurring words, standing to stretch their legs or mix new drinks, Santana pulled Quinn as discreetly from the garage as possible. She pulled the blonde into the house and into the laundry room. Santana closed the door behind them and instantly turned on Quinn. The close proximity of the pair all night had set Santana on fire once the alcohol started running through her veins. She still loved Quinn deeply and although she didn't love her the way she did two years ago when they broke each other's hearts, she still found Quinn extremely attractive. Santana spun and wrapped her arms around Quinn, kissing her suddenly. Quinn melted instantly into the kiss, her hands tangling in Santana's long dark brown, almost black, hair. Their lips parted and their tongues danced as their passion for each other grew. Santana lifted Quinn onto the drier and stepped between her legs, looking into her beautiful green eyes. Quinn smiled down at her, and cupped her hands on Santana's flushed cheeks. Quinn leaned in to kiss Santana when they heard voices on the other side of the door, foreshadowing the burst of their cross-faded friends through the door. Santana picked Quinn up off the drier and opened the next door to the bathroom. She fumbled with the lock on the door behind her and set Quinn down next to the sink on the flat portion of the countertop. _God she's so fucking beautiful. _"God Quinn, you're so fucking beautiful." Santana was too faded to restrain herself. Quinn just smiled into Santana's lips, igniting the lust between them once more. Santana's hands slowly slid up Quinn's thighs under her high wasted skirt. "I always love when you wear these skirts.." Santana mumbled into Quinn's neck between kisses and sweeps of her tongue.

"And why is that?" Quinn moaned back. She was turning into jelly at the mercy of Santana's hands.

"You just look so cute in them." Santana leaned her head back and gave Quinn a genuine compliment, not clouded by the alcohol, weed, or her lust. Quinn blushed, seeing Santana let her walls down with her once again. Quinn kissed Santana hard on the lips and pulled away. "That and I can fuck you just how I want to..." The husk in Santana's voice made Quinn wet instantly, as if she hadn't already soaked through her underwear.

"Oh God Santana..." Quinn tilted her head back and moaned as Santana's fingers ran over the wet spot. Santana hooked her fingers around the lace waistband and tugged them down Quinn's thighs. Quinn barely managed to lift her hips off the counter before Santana had them around her ankles. Santana breathed hot air through Quinn's shirt, which was tucked into her skirt. Quinn dug her nails into the flesh on the back of Santana's neck as Santana ran her fingers over Quinn's slippery lips. Santana moaned into Quinn's stomach as she felt Quinn scratch her neck in pure pleasure. Santana inserted a finger into Quinn. Quinn gasped and bucked her hips towards the girl below her. Santana felt the moisture around her palm increase and she trust another finger to join her first. Quinn moaned louder with every trust Santana was giving her. Santana breathed harder, "God Quinn..." she curved her fingers upward towards Quinn's belly button.

"UUUHHHHHH!" Quinn crumpled onto Santana's shoulder and bit into her neck. Santana felt her knees start to get weak. She pumped faster, fingers still curved onto Quinn's sweet spot. "Right there Santana, right th..." Quinn moaned into her ear.

Santana was on fire, lusting after Quinn's orgasm. "Uuuhh, come for me Quinn. Come for me baby.." With one final thrust Quinn was thrown over the edge, her insides clamping around Santana's fingers. Quinn tightened her grip on the hair behind Santana's neck and rode out the most intense wave of pleasure she had ever felt. Santana held her position until Quinn's body went slack in front of her, a smirk washing over her face. Santana stood to kiss Quinn on the lips, licking at Quinn's mouth. Quinn kissed back feverishly, still wanting to taste the lust in Santana's mouth. Quinn pulled away to speak and Santana, not missing a beat, slide to suck on the red mark she had left on Quinn's neck earlier. Quinn almost let words slip out, but a tiny moan beat her to it. She tried again, "Santana, I-I need...Ohhhhh." Quinn shook her head once to clear her thoughts. "Slope, I'm in lo..."

The bathroom door flew open. Santana was too far gone to notice right away and kept working on Quinn's neck. Feeling Quinn go stiff again, Santana pulled her head back, catching a glimpse of another person in the room with them. Quinn immediately shoved Santana backwards away from her and ran from the bathroom. Santana hit the wall behind her and slumped with a thud to the floor. "Quinn, wait.." Santana heard the mystery voice disappear after the blonde. Santana shocked, confused and terribly off balance sat on the floor, leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Mercedes caught up with Quinn outside the garage in the dim lit grassy area. "Quinn, are you ok? I'm sorry I just barged in like that." Mercedes reached for Quinn's arm.

Quinn accepted Mercedes' stability against her arms. "Oh God, I'm sorry Mercedes. I never meant for you to see any of that." Quinn's eyes were filled with tears.

"Quinn, you've got nothing to be sorry about. It's not like it's a secret you two love each other. I-I.." Mercedes looked at the ground, obviously apprehensive with what she was going to say next. "I just don't want you to get hurt Quinn..."

Quinn put her face in her hands. "I'm still in love with her Mercedes."

Mercedes already knowing this, pulled Quinn into an embrace. They stood outside for a few minutes. Quinn not crying for very long, turned to Mercedes face to ask her a question. "Do you think she loves me back?"

"I know she does Quinn, and so do you. But Santana is just so guarded. Some days I see her look at you like she's never seen you before, full of love and adoration. And some days I see her eyes drift right on by, seeking the next big thing. She's always been scared to show her true feelings to us, you know that first hand. I honestly just don't know where she's at Q."

Quinn sighed. "I know this is partially my fault. I didn't speak up when I had the chance two years ago. I was the one who was too scared to find out where it would go, yet I'm always the one to give in to her if she comes looking for me. I should have stuck by my decision to end things for good."

"The heart wants what the heart wants Quinn. You can't always help that you love her so much. And maybe she just can't help it either.." Mercedes thought she made a nice even argument to ease Quinn's mind. She acknowledged enough of Santana's tenderness to settle Quinn, but gently reminded her of how sporadically Santana jumped ship. "Just be careful with her Quinn. You both mean the world to me. You're my _best _friends, and I don't want either of you hurting, especially because of each other."

Quinn took Mercedes hands in hers. She laid her head on Mercedes' shoulder before thanking her. "It's so nice to finally have someone to talk to about all of this... Santana stuff."

"Girl you know I'm always here for you. You never needed to hide it from me, but at least now you know you can talk to me," Mercedes leaned in to make close eye contact with the emerald green eyes, "_any time _Quinn. You hear me?" The girls hugged and joked about Quinn's once a week hysterics checklist. "Come on let's grab another drink."

* * *

Santana popped her eyes open when she heard a loud knocking at the door. "Hello? Are you almost done? I'm gonna pee myself out here!" Rachel's voice filled the bathroom. _What the fuck man?_

"Yeah! Keep your pleats on kid." Santana stood up gingerly, confused about why she was sleeping on the bathroom floor. She wet a hand towel and fixed her make-up. Tossing the towel onto the counter she turned, opening the door. "All yours midget." Santana pushed past the short brunette wearing the most offended face she had experienced to date.

Santana looked around for any sign of someone she knew. _Who the hell left me in there? Puck... _She pushed her way into the kitchen. Not seeing any sign of the mohawk, she slid into the foyer, taking the long way out into the back yard. Ironically, Quinn and Mercedes just entered as Santana turned her back to walk around, just missing each other. Story of their lives.

Santana burst into the fresh air, slamming the glass door behind her. The muffled music cleared her head a little more. She heard ton's of people splashing in the pool on the other side of the bushes. She spotted Puck by the fire pit where they had, had their barbecue earlier. "Hey Puck! What the hell?"

"Hey Lopez! Long time." Santana smacked him hard. "What the _fuck _Santana, you're crazy." Puck looked pretty upset. Santana pulled him away from the crowd into a less populated grass spot.

"How could you just leave me in the bathroom like that? You're such an asshole!" Santana snapped at him.

Puck's face pulled in towards itself, getting a little tighter, "What the _fuck _are you _talking about_? I haven't seen you since the garage homie." He softened by the end of his sentence, never forgetting how cute Santana got, even when she was Hulking out on someone.

Santana was caught with her pants down. "Wha? Then who was I with?"

Puck shrugged. "Everyone just kinda did their own thing after Kurt and Berry started asking broadway questions. I didn't even see you leave. Maybe you just got sick and took a nap." Puck laughed, knowing that was something Santana had done once before. "Or maybe you put yourself to sleep, you know? A little uh-huh uh-huh with yourself." Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, you're a dick." Santana sighed relief, believing maybe she really had just gotten sick and fell asleep. "Sorry about hitting you by the way. Got a cigarette? I need ta chill a bit."

"No problem Santana, wouldn't be the first time you hit this. Here, last one." Puck pulled out some matches from his pocket and a cigarette from behind his ear.

Santana just rolled her eyes and snatched the matches and his last cigarette. "Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Santana turned and walked around the outside of the house, not wanting to deal with the insanely loud crowd inside.

* * *

There was a small knock at the bedroom door before it quietly cracked open. A round butt covered in short frayed denim made it's way in followed by a tall blonde carrying two cups of coffee. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here. Well I figured Santana would be in here but...Uh here," Brittany handed a cup of coffee to Santana and offered the one meant for herself to Mercedes. "Three sugars, three cream. That's how I like mine," Brittany said to Mercedes still holding out her hand towards her. "I hope you don't mind, I like it sweet."

"Oh I'm fine, thank you though. I'll get outta here and leave you two. Sam's probably waiting for me to come down to go to breakfast anyway. Call me later Santana." Mercedes raised her eyebrows at Santana as if to ask 'Okay?' Santana nodded and said, "Thanks Mercedes. I'll see you later, have fun ok?" Before she turned back into the bathroom, Mercedes mouthed something about Quinn to Santana. Santana didn't quite get it the first time around. Brittany catching that they were trying to finish the conversation she had walked into, turned her back to close the door. Mercedes smiled at the blondes' gesture and mouthed again to Santana, even daring to whisper a bit. "Don't try to call her. Just give her some time ok?" Santana gave a sad nod. "We'll talk later ok?" Mercedes voice audible to everyone this time, trying to relax Santana's nerves a bit. With that she turned and went through to the opposite side of the joint bathroom and shut the other bedroom door behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Brittany half smiled, worry showing in her eyes.

"No, it's fine. I'm relieved to see you actually." Santana smiled up into the blue eyes staring down at her.

"Really?" Brittany blushed and humphed.

"Of course," Santana reached out for Brittany's hand. She gently pulled the girl to sit next to her on the bed. Santana turning to set her coffee on the bed side table behind her.

"Oh, I didn't know how you take your coffee, if you even drink it, so I brought you these." Brittany handed Santana a brown bakery bag full with all assorted sweeteners and flavors of cream.

Santana giggled. "That's sweet Britt." It was the first time Santana had called her that. It was like they had known each other for years, how the conversation between the two flowed and the easy tone between them. "Do you think maybe we can talk first?"

Brittany got nervous quickly. "S-sure." She set her coffee on the floor at her feet, tucking one of her legs under her as she shifted to face Santana's body.

Santana rested her hand on Brittany's thigh. "Oh it's nothing bad, I just wanted to know what...happened with us last night. I don't really recall most of the evening, which has only happened to me once or twice. Honestly I'm just a little worried I may have been a little..." Santana paused nervously, "_abrupt_ with you."

Brittany sat in confusion for a second, staring blankly at Santana until, 'ding' light bulb. "Oh," Brittany laughed. "We didn't sleep with each other if that's what you meant. I was rubbing your back and we were talking. I'm not sure who fell asleep first but I woke up in the middle of the night. You kinda stirred awake so I went and got us a couple of cups of waters and then I put you back to sleep. I'm sorry about disappearing on you this morning. The way you were knocked out, I thought you'd be out til one!"

Santana sighed relieving the weight in her chest. _We didn't sleep together. _"I don't mean to be totally awkward, but can I ask you another question?" Brittany nodded, paying full attention to Santana. "Did we _kiss _at all last night?"

Brittany smiled and blushed. "Well not really. I'm pretty sure you were about to though. And then..." Brittany tightened her lips and nodded, filling in the blank.

"Ah, I see." Santana smiled at Brittany taking her hand. "Thank you, for being so patient with me. I know I'm all shade of messy." Brittany just smiled at her, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Santana locked eyes with the beautiful girl in front of her. She leaned in so slowly it seemed like she hadn't budged at all. Brittany's eyes smiled so bright that Santana leaned in quicker, placing her lips on Brittany's. They closed their eyes as their lips melted together. Santana smiled into Brittany's lips and whispered, "I'm sorry." Brittany just pushed back in to Santana's lips, smiling into them before pulling back.

"I've been waiting since last night for that." Brittany whispered back. They moved their faces away from each other, their fingers still intertwined.

"I love coffee by the way. Depends on my mood how I take it though. Black in the morning to cure a hangover. Blonde at night to settle me down. I like my nightly coffee like I like my nightly women." Santana and Brittany chuckled at her joke. She leaned in to kiss Brittany again. "So what's our plan for today?" Santana didn't need to ask if Brittany already had plans, and Brittany didn't show that she had any. They we each others' now, all the rest of the details in the world melted away.


End file.
